my life after school
by I-am-Bex
Summary: what happens after graduation at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional you Women?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is only my first fanfiction, ever. So I hope it's good! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"I knew you would be in here" Zach smirked, finding me in my favorite secret passage way, behind the tapestry in the hall of history.

"Hi" I said, looking up at him through my bangs.

"You're getting sloppy. Irregular dust patterns and the tapestry was four degrees off center. I've never seen you this…off" he said, sitting beside me.

"Thanks, I'll make a note of it" I said, looking away, so he wouldn't see me cry.

"What's wrong, Angel?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"How can you love me? I killed your mom." I leaned against him, crying into his shirt.

"You did it to save me. Plus, she never was much of a mom." He said his arm in a sling.

"Jeez, I'm sorry. You just got shot a day ago, and you are worrying about me."

"I've been in worse shape; also, you are the one that killed for the first time yesterday. You are definitely the one to worry about" he whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you, too" he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"It's just that, I that you were crying, because you were going to break up with me."

"Nope" I laughed

He stood up, pulling me up with him. He twirled me, and I kissed him. It started out just a peck, and then he pulled me closer. He kissed me, first it was soft, but it quickly became hungry, like he needed it to live, I guess I did too. We went farther back into the passage, so nobody could hear us. He pressed me against the wall, and picked me up, to get better leverage or something. I don't know how he managed to pick me up with one arm in a sling, but he did. We pulled apart to get air, and he leaned in and started kissing my neck, my cheek, then back to my lips. We broke apart again, and I giggled.

"I love you"

He slid his hand down from my neck to the small of my back. His other hand was still on my cheek.

"I love you so much" Zach whispered.

I giggled "We have to get ready for graduation"

"We have five hours. I think we have some time."

Just as he said that, the passage door opened. An exasperated look came from an exasperated Bex.

"Come on Zach, give her up. We have to make her look perfect"

He sighed and let me go. I kissed him, and then got up to follow Bex.

"You couldn't give me ten more minutes?" I whined.

"Nope, you would look to day dreamy." She explained.

For the next five hours, the four of us made each other up. I HATED IT!

I walked out onto the stage and saw the entire school, their parents, the trustees, my boyfriend, and every employer you can think of. My speech went off without a hitch, I was a valedictorian.

"Cameron Anne Morgan is our valedictorian for our graduating class, and she has prepared a speech for us, Cammie?"

"Ok, so I found out about this about twenty minutes ago, so I'll just have to wing it." Laughter "I came here in the seventh grade, and since then I learned a lot, from how to throw a full grown man at the age of eleven" more laughter "to how to break into the NSA database, not that I have" more laughter, I winked at Liz " but the most important thing that I have learned, is friends, sisterhood, and loyalty" nods "If you don't stick together, anything can and will rip you apart." More nods "Two years ago, boys came to our school, and everyone fought for who they wanted, but when we thought that our school was in danger, we worked together and saved the day. We are like sisters and brothers, we may fight, but when it comes right down to it we have each other's backs. I don't know if it's the same for the guys, but I think it is. I guess I lied when I said I would have to wing it. I knew all of this, and I guess I have thought about it for a while. Thank you" I finished and curtseyed at a death glare from Madame Dabne and, surprisingly, I got a standing ovation. My mother and Bex were smiling and giving me thumbs up. Mr. Solomon gave me a slight head nod, which is all I would ever get out of him.

Then Liz did hers, and she stuttered and stumbled, she was the other valedictorian. Zach came over for his speech, which he said perfectly, looking at me the entire time. Then Grant said his, also said perfectly. Then we got our diplomas/licenses to kill, and finaly through our caps into the air, and successfully retrieved them before they hit the ground.

**Pros and cons of graduating from an elite spy school (a list by agent Morgan and agent Baxter)**

Pro: we don't have to wear those robes that other schools do

Con: this means you actually have to wear a formal dress

Pro: at the end of the ceremony, the valedictorians from Gallagher and Blackthorne, Grant and Zach, shot flaming arrows at a hoop to catch it on fire

Con: if you miss a lot more catches on fire

I shot it perfectly and so did Zach and Grant, and Liz almost missed, but just barely made it.

"Cammie, great job!" I ran and hugged Grant, no, not like that, he's like my big brother.

"Hey, Grant, trying to steal my girl?" Zach teased, coming up and kissing me.

"Man, gross, she's like my baby sister. Plus, I have my British Bombshell." He said proudly when Bex came walked over and kissed him.

After that part of the ceremony, we talked to the companies we were going to work for. Bex, Liz, Macey, Tina Walters, Anna Fetterman, and I all chose the CIA, and we were talking to the people that would be our bosses. Grant, Jonas, Zach, Mason, and some kid name Josiah all went to the FBI. Bex, Macey, Anna, and I were all made a team, while Liz works behind the computer. (she is also on our team, but she isn't in field work)

Later, at the party, Bex walked up to me "Cam, can I talk to you"

"Um, sure" I said following her to the P&E barn.

"What's going on?" I asked. We walked in and Macey and Liz were there.

"Cam, we are all engaged!" they squealed in unison.

"OH MY GOSH! That is awesome!" I screamed back. What? I wasn't going to tell them that I thought Zach was going to ask me tonight.

"I know! But we are going to wait a little while for the wedding"

"Excuse me" my mother stepped back up to the podium. "I have an announcement" the four of us went back to the party. "Can I please have Cameron, Rebecca, Macey, Elizabeth, Zachary, Grant, Jonas, and Mason up on stage?" we all made our way through the crowd towards her. "I have just been informed that I must step down as headmistress, and need to appoint my successor. If she accepts, Cameron Anne Morgan will be your new headmistress, but she will still go on any missions that the CIA asks of her.

My eyes grew to the size of the saucers in Madame Dabne's tearoom. "Umm, Yes, I mean, of course, I mean, I'd be honored" I stuttered and everyone laughed.

"Also, some of our staff will also be retiring after this school year, so these other seven will be their replacements, should they accept. Rebecca will be the P&E coach, Zachary and Grant will be the new cover operations instructors. Elizabeth and Jonas will be the new code deciphering and science teachers. Macey will be the new Languages of the World teacher, and Mason will be the Countries of the World teacher. What do you say?"

"Absolutely!" they all said together.

"Good. Please, give a round of applause for your new headmistress and teachers." Everyone clapped enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think? R&amp;R please! remember this is my first time so be kind.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I was really excited about updating, so I'm doing that a day later!**

**Chapter 2**

Bex and I were talking to our new bosses, when Zach brushed my hand ever so lightly, and I realized there was a neatly folded piece of evapopaper in my hand. I excused myself, and went to the ladies room.

_Meet me in the_

_Hall of History_

_In two minutes_

_-Z_

I went back to the party and told my new employers that I would return in ten minutes

By "Hall of History" I knew he meant the passage behind the tapestry, my favorite passage. I opened it and saw those emerald green eyes staring back at me.

"Hey angel"

"You really do love your nicknames for me, don't you?"

"Yep" he pulled me into the passage and closed the passage door.

"Zach, you seem nervous, what's wrong?"I asked, concerned, but I was also a little scared

"Nothing, actually everything is perfect…" he trailed off.

"I've never seen you like this, what's going on?"

That's when he got down on one knee, pulled out a pretty big ring, and said "will you marry me, Gallagher Girl?"

"Oh my, umm, I'll have to talk to Macey" I said, all seriousness in my voice.

"What?" his face fell, and I even saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"Zach! I was just messing with you! I was just annoyed that you were the last to ask me! Of course I will marry you, Zach, I love you!" he smiled so broadly, I'm pretty sure Texas would fit between his lips. He stood up and twirled me around, then hugged me close and kissed me. I still don't know how he could pick me up and twirl me when he still has an arm in a sling.


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! CHAPTER 3! Ok so I decided to change the names because I just found out it was similar to another story, yeah. And I want to thank who'sthatchick for telling me.**

**Chapter 3**

I walked out, back to the party, too happy to go unnoticed by my best friends. I wasn't wearing the ring, yet, because we didn't want to start anything, so I said "Bex, Liz, Macey, come with me, please" we walked to the library, so far unnoticed. Zach had been with me, but I asked him to back to the party.

"What's going on, Cam?" Macey asked.

"Zach just asked me to marry him!" I said in a rushed whisper, Liz looked surprised, Macey and Bex had the biggest smiles ever.

"What did you say?" Liz asked

"Well, obviously she said yes or she wouldn't look so bloody happy" Bex retorted in her thick British Accent. I really love her.

"Holy crap, Cam. Engaged! I thought he would never ask!" Macey exclaimed.

"I know! I'm so happy! I almost can't believe it! Look!" I commanded as I pulled out the ring.

"WOW! That has to be expensive!"Liz said excitedly

**I'm sorry, this was a short chapter, but I couldn't think of anymore for this chapter. So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, so I already had these chapters written, which is why I can update four times in one day. I'm really excited to know what you think!**

**Chapter 4**

"Agent Morgan"

"Agent McHenry"

"I need you for something"

I looked at Macey suspiciously. It has been a month and a half since graduation, we have another month and a half until we report for our jobs at Gallagher, and it is a month until all of our weddings. We decided we are all going to get married on July 31st, so, naturally, Macey is making us start planning. "What with?"

"sorry, I can't disclose that information in such a public place." Of course she would say that. "Come on, Cam, Lizzie and Bex are coming too"

"Of course they are. Where are we going?"

"Sorry, I am not at liberty to say quite yet."

We drove to Macey's studio, her cover is that she is a clothing and shoe designer, she's really good at it. We went in and Bex and Liz were there, they both looked bored. "Macey, why are we here?" Bex asked.

"To try on these" she pulled out four garment bags.

"WOW!" I muttered. They were our wedding dresses. Mine was an off white color, with a teal silk ribbon like thing that tied around my stomach and down the back of the dress. It had a five foot train, and the veil went to my waste on the front, and went five feet past my feet on the back. The shoes were teal ballet flats with silver swirls. "Macey, it's perfect, I love it!"

"Why thank you!" she did a slight bow "What do you think of mine?" she had a strapless, pure white dress, with a hot pink ribbon on the top, and the bottom. It has hot pink and silver swirls and roses on the chest that goes from the armpits, across the top, and goes to a point at about her bellybutton. It also has hot pink and silver swirls and roses along the bottom, with one of those veils that only covers the face and with a rose that holds it down. She had hot pink ballet flats with silver swirls.

"Macey, it is amazing!" I told her

"Mace, I love my dress!" Bex exclaimed. Bex's dress is a strapless, pure white dress, with a green ribbon around the waist. On the back, a triangle of the white was taken out and was replaced with green silk. She had a veil that went to her chest and was held to her head with a tiara. She had green ballet flats with silver swirls.

"Macey, this dress is so amazing!" Liz squealed. Her dress was strapless, pure white, and went straight down without a train. It had a pale pink ribbon that went around her stomach. She had a veil that went to her collar bone and was held to her head with a pale pink headband, and she had pale pink ballet flats with silver swirls.

"Okay so we have our dresses and shoes, what's next?"

"Oh, Cammie, how naive you are." Macey teased "we have our wedding dresses, but now we have to try on our reception dresses!" she said pulling out four more garment bags. We are going to wear the same shoes as for the wedding.

"Oh my gosh!" my dress is a strapless, teal, floor length dress that puffed out from the waist down. It has silver swirls along the top, and swirls at the waist, and swirls at the bottom.

"Macey, I love it!" Bex screamed. She has a strapless, green, floor length dress that sort of flows down and has a silver broach just under the bust.

"Macey, you are the best!" Liz has a pale pink dress that flows straight down, with ruffles at the top.

"Well, what do you think of mine?" Macey asked. She has a hot pink strapless floor length dress that puffs out like Cinderella's at the waist, and has hot pink screen over the bottom part. On the top, it has sequins and sections without sequins that for the shape of a star and explosion like streaks off to the sides of the star.

"It looks perfect!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hope you like this story. Please review and tell me how I'm doing and give me suggestions. I am open to any ideas. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Macey POV:**

"Daddy?"

"Macey, what do you want? You only call me daddy, when you want something. How much money will it require?" the senator replied to me coldly.

"No money, it's just that, on July 31st, I'm getting married, and I was just wondering if you would walk me down the aisle?"

"Macey, you know better than anyone else, that on July 31st I go on campaign, in fact I have a speech on that day. I'm sorry, honey, but my career has to come first."

"Oh, sorry to have bothered you, Mr. Senator." I snapped, and then I turned and ran out of his office, out of the house, and to my car, where I cried, and called Cam.

"Hello"

"Cam, are you busy?"

"No, Macey, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get there. Are you at your apartment?"

"Yes. How far away are you?"

"Ten minutes"

"Were you at your dad's office?"

"How did you know?"

"Macey, how many times have you called me, crying, saying you are ten minutes away, and coming from your dad's office?"

"Too many to count"

"Exactly, see you when you get here"

"See you cam"

Ten minutes later exactly, I was knocking on Cam's door.

"Macey, you have a key, and you know you don't have to knock" she said answering the door.

"I forgot"

"Macey, what's wrong?" we walked into her bedroom.

"I asked my father if he would walk me down the aisle on my wedding day"

"He said no?" she asked, appalled.

"He said that on the 31st he has a speech, and that his career has to come first!" I started sobbing. Cam, gave me a hug.

"I know what'll make you feel better"

"What?"

"Come with me!"

"Where"

"Just come with me!"

We drove up to the CIA base "The CIA home base?"

"Yes and no"

We went down to the cosmetics department. "Sit" she commanded. I just got back from a mission two days ago, and my cover and bleach blonde hair, which really didn't look good on me. I did as she commanded, and she walked away. A second later she came back with three different hair color dyes and rubber gloves, I looked at her funny. "What? My cover is a hair stylist so I actually have to do this and im pretty good at it."

"Right, sorry, I forgot" I leaned back into the sink and she started on my hair. When she was done, I looked into the mirror. She gave me jet black hair, with a bright blue chunk in the front and the under layer of my hair was purple. It looked awesome! "Wow, it looks awesome Cam!"

"But that's not all. Follow me!" we left the cosmetics department and went to the clothing department. "Sit" she commanded again. I sat. she came back a second later, holding a dark blue sun dress, a silver belt and silver flats, and a silver headband. I put it on, and again, it looked awesome!

"Cam, how did you become so good at this stuff?"

"I learned from the best!" and we both laughed.

"Cam, who is going to walk me down the aisle?"

"I don't know, I don't even know who is going to walk me down."

"We will find someone"

"I just had an idea!"

"What?"

"What if we got Joe to walk us?"

"Joe, as in Solomon? Walk both of us?" I asked

"Yes, as in Solomon, and why not? I'll walk on one side, Solomon in the middle, and you on the other side"

"We would have to ask him"

"Luckily, I saw him upstairs, talking to the director." We both jumped up and ran to the director's office. We knocked simultaneously.

"Come in" we walked in, and saw the director and Mr. Solomon. "Agent Morgan, Agent McHenry, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, we both need to talk to Agent Solomon" Cammie replied.

"Excuse me, director, I will be back shortly" we walked out of the office, and closed the door behind us. "Well, what is it that I can do for you ladies?"

"We were wondering, if, on our wedding day, you would walk us down the aisle?" Cammie asked.

"Agent McHenry, what about you father?"

"I have already asked him and he has already said that he can't do it. Can you?"

"Yes, of course I will walk you down the aisle. It would be an honor"

"Thank you, Joe, thank you so much!" we both squealed simultaneously, and gave him a big hug, while he chuckled and hugged us back.

**Bex POV:**

"Daddy?" I walked into my dad's office at the MI6 base; I was in England on vacation for a couple days.

"Yes, Rebecca?"

"Well, my wedding day is on July 31st, and I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course I would" he puffed his chest up "It's the father's duty to walk his little princess down the aisle. Where is the wedding going to be?"

"England of course! Although, there is something I should tell you about, Macey, Cammie, Lizzie, and I are doing a joint wedding. We are all doing it on the 31st, and at the same time and in the same church."

"Somehow, I saw that coming." He laughed.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy! I love you! I have to get back to the states, but we are all going to be back in a couple weeks."

"Ok, sweetie, be safe."

"Always"

**Liz POV:**

"Dad"

"Yeah, Lizzie"

"I'm getting married on July 31st, and I want you to walk me down the aisle" I said hurriedly.

"Of course, Lizzie, where is it going to be?"

"England"

"I love England"

"Dad, I have to get back to D.C. for work. Love you"

"Love you Lizzie"

**Two days later, back in D.C.**

**Bex POV:**

Macey and Cammie were picking me and Lizzie up from the airport. "Cam, Macey, over here!"

"Bex!" they ran over and hugged me.

"Where is Lizzie?"

"Her plane lands in ten minutes" Macey explained.

"So how did asking your dad go?" Cammie asked

"Great! What about you guys?" they looked at each other.

"Well, um, my dad said his career comes first, so he isn't doing it"

"And my dad is still MIA, so"

Then they said "Joe is walking both of us down the aisle" together.

"Wow, both of you?"

"Yes, we asked him and he said of course he will"

"Cam, Macey, Bex, guess what!" Liz ran up and hugged us one by one.

"What?"

"My dad said of course he will walk me down the aisle!"

"So did mine!" I said

"Solomon is walking us" cam said and Macey added "Both of us"

"What happened with your dad?"

"He told me his career would come first and the day gets in the way of it, so Solomon agreed to walk both of us"

"He is a no good rotten man, who doesn't deserve you as a daughter" she said

"Thanks, but I'm happier with Joe doing it."

"What do we have to plan now?"

"Well, we are all going to be each other's maid of honors are we going to have other brides maids?"

"How about, we each pick one" Liz said.

"Ok, who?" I asked

"Um, I'll ask Anna Fetterman, she was my partner for the last few missions" Cam said

"I'll ask, Melanie. She was my partner on my last three missions" Macey said

"I'll ask Iliana, she was my partner for the last few too" I said

"I'll ask Jessica, she and I work together in the labs."

"Now what?" I asked

Macey and Cam shared another look and said "Cake tasting" together"

* * *

><p><strong>this one was longer. i hope you like it. please R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**First, before the chapter, I need to answer a question.**

**Ok, so to who'sthatchick, you asked why it seems like Macey and Cammie are kind of better friends in this. Well I always thought that Macey was more comfortable talking with Cam than with Bex or Liz. I always knew that Cam is best friends with Bex, but I felt that Macey opened up more to Cam. **

**I will answer any questions that I can, and I am open to all suggestions; if I don't use a suggestion don't be offended, that doesn't mean it was bad, it just means that I had different ideas.**

**Chapter 6**

**Zach POV: **

"Dude, this sucks. How can girls stand shopping?" Grant asked

"I don't know, but seriously tuxes suck" Mason, came out looking ridiculous. He was wearing a blue tux.

"Mason, shouldn't our tuxes just be black and white?" Jonas asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh crap." I muttered.

"What?" they all asked

"Father Daughter dance"

"What about it?" Grant asked

""Dude, Cammie's dad is MIA" I said in a duh voice "And Macey's dad isn't coming"

"Crap" Mason agreed.

"Uh, why isn't Macey's dad coming?" Jonas asked

"Her dad said the day is in the way of his campaign for president. So he isn't even walking her down the aisle." Mason said

"Who is walking them?"

"Solomon" we said together

"Both of them?" Grant asked

"Yes" I said

"Then why can't he dance with both of them?" Jonas asked

"They are planning on doing the father daughter dance, all four of them at the same time"

"Dang"

"Mason, what about your dad?" I asked

"Dead, yours?"

"Dead"

"You guys are very blunt with that"

"Never met him, so it doesn't make me upset" I explained

"Same" Mason agreed

"I have a plan!" Jonas yelled

"About Cam and Macey?"

"No, sorry, about the tuxes! Ok so we get the same tuxes, plain black with white shirts, but we wear ties that match their dresses!"

"Only problem with that plan is that they refuse to tell us what colors they are."

"Liz told me. ok so Cam has teal, Bex has a dark green, Macey has hot pink, and Liz has a pale pink"

"Nice, so what do we do about the father daughter dance? We have to solve this for them." Mason said

"I don't know"

**Macey POV:**

We were planning our weddings and Cam and I thought of something at the same time "Crap" we said together.

"What? Bex asked

"Father Daughter dance" I explained

"Crap" Bex said.

"You know. We won't do it at the same time. We can still have Solomon between both of us. Plus, it'll be more special with us all to have individual" Cam rushed to say, she is a very problem solving person.

"Yeah, Macey, we will have separate father daughter dances" Liz said

"You know, you are making this all about me, I know where my dad is; I know what he is a jerk. Cam doesn't even have a dad to take her down the aisle. She doesn't know where he is. Why are you guys making it all about me?" when I said that Cam looked away, I think she was about to cry, and you know what? I started to cry to.

"Cam, I'm sorry. We should have thought about that. It's hard for both of you, and you are making a lot of sacrifices."

"No, it's fine; it's just that none of us have it easy. Macey's mom and Dad don't care, Bex has both parents some of the time, Liz has both parents but they don't know how truly special any of us actually are, and I only have one parent some of the time. It's not fair. Why can't we ever have an easy life? We always have to have a hard time doing anything and I hate it! I love being a spy, but why can't we ever just get the easy way? We always have to make sacrifices, and it's not fair!" that's when everyone started crying.

"I know, Cam, It really isn't fair, but we have to make it work." Liz said.

Then we started laughing. "You know what? I'm doing all of your hair, and Macey's doing mine" Cam exclaimed. Of course she already did mine, so we were working together for the rest of them. The wedding is only two weeks away.

**Grant POV:**

"Being the guy in the wedding is so boring. The only thing we have to do is the tux and we did that. What are we going to do now?" I complained

"Plan the honeymoon" mason answered in a duh voice. We had just gotten back to my apartment, and we were just lounging in the living room.

"Right! What are you guys thinking?" I asked

"Well, uh, it's hard. It's really hard to impress these girls."

"I know, Macey has gone, like, everywhere. I was planning on taking her to an island in the Caribbean. There is this CIA owned island that they thought they were going to use to put a prison on, but they changed their mind and built a series of huts and safe houses that are connected, and they are up in the trees. They are connected by a bunch of bridges. What do you think?" Mason said.

"That's great, I was planning on taking Cam, to a CIA owned island off the coast of Australia. It also has huts connected by bridges and is up in trees. It's a very rainforest kind of place."

"I'm taking Lizzie to Paris. She has never been, and my aunt and uncle have this huge mansion just outside of Paris."

"Mansion, she's probably used to mansions."

"true but this mansion is all to the two of us and not four hundred girls, boys, and teachers" and we all laughed "where are you going to take Bex?"

"Well I'm taking her on a privet yacht. My parents own it, and it is huge. We are going for a three weeks"

"ok so, now we have that planned. What now?"

"I have no idea"

"Jeez this is boring!"

**I'm sorry if this was short, but I needed to stop for dinner and decided to post it rather than to make you wait. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel really bad for making Macey's dad such a jerk, but I felt like we needed to have daddy problems. I don't know why. Let's just say that is where the creative juices took me. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7**

**TIME SKIP! The wedding**

**Cammie's POV:**

"Cam"

"Yeah, Macey"

"My father is here!"

"Do you want him here?"

"No, I don't"

"Do you want me to get rid of him?"

"Yes please"

I spotted the senator, and walked over to him. "Mr. Senator, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" he saw my small figure (small compared to him, I'm normal sized for a girl), and smiled.

"Little lady, my daughter, Macey McHenry, is getting married today, could you bring me to her?"

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Senator, but Macey does not want you to be here, so I will ask you one more time to leave, or I get you escorted out"

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm a U.S. Senator! And I want to see my daughter!"

"Grant, Mason, please come here." I said as they were passing me.

"Yeah Cam"

"Please, escort Mr. McHenry out of this church, and do we have security?"

"Yes"

"Have two of them stand post at the door, and not let him in."

"Sure thing" the each grabbed one of his arms and escorted him out of the front door. Once they got out of the door, I saw the senator throw a punch at Mason, Mason ducked, and then a swarm of security professionals surrounded him, and escorted him off the property.

"Okay Macey, he's gone."

"Thanks Cam"

"No problem, Macey, what's wrong?"

"I'm kind of, freaking out. I don't know why, but I am just getting this feeling like something is going to go wrong."

"Nothing going to go wrong, this is going to be perfectly ok, you love Mason, right?"

"Of course, I love Mason!"

"And you want to marry him right?"

"Of, course, I want to marry him!"

"Then, at least for today, that's enough."

"Thanks Cam"

"No problem, Come on, we have to get ready."

"We went into the dressing rooms, and we got into our dresses, and did our hair (Bex's hair was black with green high lights, Liz's was black with hot pink highlights, Macey's was black with a chunk of blue in the front and the bottom layer was purple, Mine was black with chunk of hot pink in the front and the bottom layer was blue), did our makeup. We did need help, so I had Anna Fetterman for my bride's maid, Melanie was Macey's, Iliana was Bex's, and Jessica was Liz's, and they helped us get ready.

**TIME SKIP! The actual wedding**

**Bex POV:**

I walked down the aisle, arm in arm with my dad. We went through the door, and I looked up at Grant. He had the biggest smile I have ever seen on him, and he looked so happy. I immediately smiled my biggest smile. I love him! I really, truly love him! We walked slowly up the aisle, and it took all myself restraint to stat at that, too slow, pace. I finally got up to him and the pastor said "Who hands this woman off to this man?" and my dad said "I do" then he went down to Liz, then Cam, then Macey. "Let's be seated. We are joined here today, to join these eight in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to any of these marriages, speak now or forever hold your peace. "I object" I heard, and we all turned around to see, Josh. Who even told him about the wedding? I know Cam didn't want her ex-boyfriend to find out. "Pastor, what happens now?" Liz asked.

"Now, whoever he objects to has to talk to him. I'm sorry, but for the time being this wedding is on hold. Who do you object to?"

"Cammie, I object to Cammie getting married!"

"Well, Cameron, will you go talk to him?"

"Fine"

**Liz POV:**

Bex walked in, and then I did. I walked through the door, and saw Jonas. He was standing their with a huge smile! I think it was even bigger than Grant's! We walked slowly, and I almost tripped four times, every time my dad would save me. I don't know how I tripped when I wasn't even in heels, but I did. We got to the end of the aisle just as Mr. Baxter said "I do" then the pastor walked to us. "Who hands this woman off to this man?" then my dad said "I do" and he sat next to mom, and the pastor moved on. After Cam and Macey, he said "Let's be seated. We are gathered here today to join these eight in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to any of these marriages, speak now, or forever hold your peace" then we heard and "I object" and we all turned to see Josh standing up! How did he find out?

"Pastor, what happens now?"

"Now, whoever he objects to has to talk to him" he said then shifted to talking to everyone. "I'm sorry, but for the time being, the wedding is on hold. Who do you object to?"

"Cammie, I object to Cammie getting married!" no duh!

"Well, Cameron, Will you talk to him?"

"Fine" I heard her say, but definitely not happy about it.

**Cam POV:**

I walked in after Liz, and boy did she trip a lot. I looked up at Zach, and saw him smiling, not smirking, he was actually smiling! And he looked like no other place in the world would make him happier, and no other person in the world would make him happier. I truly honestly love him! No other man could make me happier than this one right her. When we got to the end, Mr. Sutton just said "I do" and then sat next to his wife, and the pastor walked to us. "Who hands these women off to these men?"

"I do" Mr. Solomon answered. Then Macey and I joined our fiancés and Mr. Solomon sat next to my aunt Abby.

"Let's be seated. We are joined here today to join these eight in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to any of these marriages, then speak now or forever hold your peace" then we heard an "I object!" and we all turned to see, Josh! What is he doing here? How did he find out? Come on! We are in England for goodness sake! Why can't he just leave me alone? I felt Zach get tense and I grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"Pastor, what happens now?" I heard Lizzie ask.

"Now, whoever he objects to has to talk to him." Then he shifted to talking to everybody "I'm sorry but for the time being this wedding is on hold. Who do you object to?"

"Cammie, I object to Cammie getting married!" why am I not surprised? (note the sarcasm)

"Well, Cameron, will you talk to him?"

I looked at Zach, and he gave a slight nod, "Fine" I said unhappily, but Josh got a stupid grin on his face. I just wanted to punch it off of him!

**Macey POV:**

I walked down the aisle with Cam and Solomon, after Liz. You know, she can even trip when she is wearing flats. I looked up, and saw Mason. His mouth went from open to the biggest, brightest smile you will ever see. I can't believe how lucky I am! We got up there and the pastor said "Who hands these women off to these men?" and Solomon answered "I do"

"Let's all be seated. We are gathered here today to join the eight in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to any of these weddings, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Then we heard an "I object!" and e all turned to see Josh, as in Cam's ex, standing up.

"Pastor, what happens now?" Lizzie asked.

"now, whoever he objects to has to talk to him." Then he talked to everybody. "I'm sorry, but for the time being, the wedding is on hold. Who do you object to?"

Wait for it! "Cammie, I object to Cammie getting married!" wow, I'm shocked (note the sarcasm)

"Well Cameron, will you talk to him?"

After a look to Zach, she unhappily agreed "Fine" then walked back down the aisle with the pastor and Josh and into the pastor's office.

**Cammie's POV:**

"You can talk in here."

"Thank you" I said politely, but as soon as the door closed behind him I said "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Cam, I still love you, and I was hoping that you still love me"

"Are you and idiot? Don't answer that, I am getting married! Of course I don't still love you!" then, out of nowhere, he leaned in and kissed me! I felt disgusted, appalled even. How dare he kiss me during my wedding! I punched him in the stomach, flipped him over my head and onto the ground and pressed my foot into his throat. "How dare you! You kissed me! I love Zach and I despise you! I never, ever want to see you again! And you will not watch my wedding! You will leave and I will be happily married, or I swear, I will put you in a coma until you qualify for a senior discount!" I spat at him.

I removed my foot and he ran out, and I calmly walked back into the sanctuary, and back to my fiancé's side.

**Ok, so I'll do the rest of the wedding in the next chapter. I hope you liked it! R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, yay! I hope you like the story, it probably seems a little plot less, but I'm working on it. It should start to show a plot soon, but I can't promise anything. It might just end up being a cute story.**

**Chapter 8**

**The guys POV: after Cammie gets back from the talk with Josh.**

How could I be so lucky, to get a girl as beautiful, smart, strong, and exceptional (get it? Cause she went to the Gallagher academy for **exceptional** young women) as she is. I love her so much; I don't think I could live without her. "Rebecca, Elizabeth, Cameron, and Macey, do you take these men, to be your lawfully wedded husbands, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" he finished, and I saw tears at the edges of Bex's eyes. I saw tears brimming in Liz's eyes, and she looked so beautiful. I looked at my Gallagher girl, and she was silently crying, but you could hardly notice, how could I have gotten such an amazing girl as her? I looked at my beautiful, amazing, confident, and sweet girl, and saw that she was crying, I love her so much, and I am the luckiest guy on earth to get a girl like my Macey. "I do" they said, strong, and firm. "Grant, Jonas, Zachary, and Mason, do you take these women, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?" we looked at our girls, and they looked at us so expectantly. "I do" we said, somewhat smugly, and the girls beamed "You may kiss the bride." Us guys had a plan, that's what happens when you are the guy in the wedding, we all dipped them, kissed them, and picked them up bridal style, we walked out in a line, starting with Grant, then Jonas, Zach, and Mason and the girls started giggling. This was the best day of our life, and now we have the reception and the honeymoon to look forward to!

**TIME SKIP! The reception**

**Cam POV:**

Macey, Bex, Liz, and I, went back to Bex's parent's house, where we are having the reception, and we went to Bex's old room to change from our wedding dresses, to our reception dresses. (I have links to both the wedding dresses and reception dresses on my profile) we walked back out, into the big yard, and to the long table at the front of the dance floor, and sat. The toasts began that our maid of honors prepared. Bex was mine, I was Macey's, Macey was Liz's, and Liz was Bex's.

"Cam has been my best friend since seventh grade. We talked about everything and shared everything with each other. We got into a lot of mischief, and caused quite a few problems growing up, we were roommates at school, and we have always been in it together. The bad plans were usually mine, but Cam has really been the leader of the four of us, but we could persuade her our way sometimes. She is an amazing girl, and I am lucky to have her as my friend. I love you Cam"

"Macey has been one of my best friends since sophomore year of high school. She was four years behind us, and she caught up in one school year. She is an amazing girl that always works hard. I have personally tutored her, and she is amazing and smart. She has a great sense of style, although I could do without the torture of makeup every morning. But she always makes sure that we look awesome, and she usually gives great advice, especially when it comes to guys. She has helped with all of our schemes, even if they are stupid. And she is always willing to help me, with anything. Macey, I love you, and Mason, you are one of the four luckiest guys in the world, and you better treat her right or you have to deal with Bex, Liz, and me."

"Bex, you have always been one of my three best, and closest friends. I have known you since seventh grade, and you have always been the muscle. You are always willing to stand up for anyone that is being picked on. You are amazing, smart, and crazy. But that is what we love about you, you're crazy ideas and schemes that usually end up getting us into trouble, but are a lot of fun. I will miss being at school and seeing you every day, but I look forward to seeing you at work, even if I'm just in the labs, and you are a field agent. I love you Bex, and I know you will have a happy life with Grant."

"Liz, you have always been the smartest, sweetest, happy go lucky, innocent, girl I have ever met. You were always nice to me, even when I treated you like crap. You always helped me study, and catch up to the rest of you. I wish we could be in school a few more years, to b able to see each other every day. I'm going to miss you so much, and I am so happy that we get to work together. I love you Liz, and I know that Jonas is your perfect guy."

After each speech, we raised our glasses of Champaign, and drank a sip. Then the guys were up for the speeches, while the girls cried.

**Zach POV: **

The girls said their speeches, and the guys were up. Grant was my best man, Mason was Grants, Jonas was Mason's, and I was Jonas's.

"I have known Zach, since seventh grade year at Blackthorne, and we hated each other at first. I thought he was to cocky for his own good, and he thought I was too trusting for my own good. But after about a week, I saw him being nice. He saw a very little kid, he was a nine year old seventh grader, who was getting beat up by an eighth grader. Zach got up and stood next t him and told the gy that if he beat the kid up than he would have to go through him, and the guy got this smug look on, then I stood next to Zach, and Mason stood on the other side, then Jonas stood next to him. We were all between this guy and the kid. The guy ran away, and after that Zach and I were best friends. We have been through a lot together. He has stayed at my house during breaks, and we have made quite a few terrible, decent, pretty good, and awesome plans. Most were terrible, but what can you do? We were stupid guys. You are the best friend a guy could ask for. And you are lucky to get a girl like Cammie."

""Grant has been one of my best friends since seventh grade, when we all stood up for that kid, and we have always stuck together. We have never been afraid to tell each other when we are being idiots. We always have each other's backs, I wish we were still in high school so we could still make stupid plans and schemes, but we are moving forward, and fortunately, we have the best girls to move forward with. You are the best friend a guy could ask for, you are lucky to get Bex, and Bex is lucky to get you."

"Mason has been one of my best friends, since that day in seventh grade. He always stood up for me when guys were beating me up, and Mason, Grant, and Zach, always beat the guys up, and showed me how to defend myself. He always told me us if we were being idiots, and he made the majority of the good plans. He helped get the courage to ask Liz out, when I was nervous, and he helped know how to handle a situation. I'm going to miss our high school days and I'm glad that we can keep working together. Mason has been the best friend a guy could ask for and I know he will continue to be. Treat Macey right, and you will probably live to have children. You ae lucky to have her, and she is lucky to have you."

"Jonas, you have been the best evil genius ever. You have been a great computer tech for all of our stupid crazy schemes. You have been a great friend, who always helps us with our problems. You always think logically, and it has always helped us. Continue to be awesome!"

We all toasted, and sipped our Champaign, and then the girls were called up for the father daughter dance. I felt bad for Cam and Mace, but I knew they were happy Solomon would dance with them. First up were Liz and her dad. They danced for a few minutes, every time she tripped, he would keep her balanced. They were actually pretty good. Next were Bex and her dad. They danced a ballroom slow dance, that was perfect for the setting, and they danced it perfectly. Then Macey and Solomon danced a somewhat faster dance and also did it perfectly. Then Solomon and my Gallagher girl were up. She was so beautiful, she was wearing a blue dress, and she was gliding so gracefully across the dance floor. I couldn't believe how lucky I am to have such an amazing girl. She is so amazing, I love her so much. After the father daughter dance, it was time for the couple's first dance, and all eight of us were on the dance floor. We all were dancing, but all I saw was Cammie, and her overjoyed, beyond happy, and bubbly expression. I kept getting lost in her eyes.

It was time to cut the cake. We had one cake, with four tears, and each tear was specified for each couple. Our tear was the bottom and biggest, it was white with teal designs, then it Bex and Grant's and theirs was white with green designs. Next was Macey and Mason's, they had a white with black designs, and Liz and Jonas's was white with pick designs. We looked at each other and the guys went first. We had a plan. We took a small piece of cake and smashed it on their nose, then a little bit bigger of a piece and put it in their mouths. I guess the girls had a plan to. They looked at us, wiped their index fingers through the icing and wiped it down our noses, got a big piece of cake and shoved it in our mouths. And we were all laughing. How did we get so lucky, to get these girls? Now everyone started dancing, then everyone wanted us to open our wedding presents, then we had the dances, where we danced with people and they would give us money to dance with us. Then the girls threw their bouquets to the single ladies. After partying for hours, we changed into our plane clothes, and left after having rice thrown at us. We went to the airport, got on privet jets that the CIA was providing, and went on our honeymoons for the next three weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peoples! So what do you think so far? So I have a pole on my profile that I realized I hadn't told anyone about, so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE vote on it! **

**Chapter 9**

**Cam POV:**

"Zach, why won't you tell me where we are going?"

"Because, it's a surprise, why don't you go to sleep, it's going to be a long plane ride."

"I'm not tired"

"How many hours of sleep did you get last night?"

"Two and a half" she answered after thinking about it for a minute.

"It's 11:30, here" I said, we were on a privet CIA jet that has recliners for seats and when they are leaning back they make a sort of bed. I reclined both of ours, and pulled her in close. She laid her head on my chest, and fell asleep almost immediately. About five minutes later, I fell asleep, holding her close.

**Jonas POV: **

We walked into the CIA privet jet, and Liz immediately went to the tv and popped in a movie. Gross, she put in the notebook. Whatever, it's what she wants, so I'll watch it with her. After about ten minutes in, Liz lies across the couch, a lays her head on my lap, and falls asleep. My seat of the couch was a recliner, and I laid it back without moving Liz too much. She is such a peaceful sleeper.

**Grant POV:**

I love my wife. The second we got on board, she went over and popped James Bond's live free or die hard. Although half way into the movie, she fell asleep, she made me lay n the couch, and she laid on top of me and she slept while I enjoyed watching all of the explosions. When it ended, I still can't get up so I wrapped my arms around her, and fell asleep.

**Mason POV:**

We walked on board, and Macey went over to the bed and lay down.

"Mason get your butt over here. I need a pillow, and my new husband seems perfect." I smile and walked over and also lay down. She laid her head on my chest and I hugged her close, and we fell asleep before we even took off.

**I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I need ideas for the honeymoon. Please give me ideas. And please vote in my pole!**


	10. Author's note

**Sorry for the short chapter before. I need help with the honey moon, so I'm gonna try to work this out, and while I am doing that I am going to start a different story. So please help and please vote in my pole. THANKS!**

**Please help me! **

**And please read my other story. Sorry, for the stupid author's note. Trust me, I hate them too!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok, it's been a while and I have been kind of stuck on this, so if it sucks, I am so sorry. Ok, so I wanted this to be an acceptable story for young minds too, so I will not be writing the honeymoons, cuz that gets gross and awkward really fast. **

**Chapter 10**

**A little over a year later**

"Who are we?"

"We are the sisters of Gillian"

"Why do we come here?"

"To learn her skills, honor her sword, and to keep her secrets"

"To our new comers welcome to the Gallagher Academy, to our returning students, welcome back. For those of you who don't know, I am headmistress Goode, this is Mr. Zachary Goode, my husband and your Covert Operations teacher, Madame Dabne, your Culture and Assimilations teacher, Mrs. Rebecca Newman, your Protection and Enforcement coach, Mrs. Macey Adams is your languages of the world teacher, Mr. Grant Newman is you other Cover Operations teacher, Mr. Mason Adams is your Countries of the world teacher, and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are you encryption, code cracking, and labs teachers. Buckingham is my second in command. We are going to get this feast underway, but I do have an announcement. We will be hosting several students from The Blackthorne Institute for Boys, there will be several in each class, and several returning from the previous exchange a few years back. Please come in boys. Please make them feel welcome, and boys, please come to the front and introduce yourselves, even if you are returning." I thought I was doing pretty well for this only being the start of my second year as headmistress. I saw one girl get up, crying, and run out of the Grand Hall "I will let everyone introduce themselves, if you will excuse me" I followed her, but didn't have to walk far. She was huddled in a ball under the grand staircase.

"Ginny" she looked surprised at me.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Never mind that, do you need to talk?" I asked in a motherly way. She nodded "Come with me" she followed me to my secret hide out. It was a room under my bedroom, off of my office. I lifted the trap door in the bottom of my closet. The girls, Zach, Grant, Mason, and I fixed up over the summer, after our honeymoons. It had a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom, in the living room was a couch, tv, fluff chairs, and a computer. This was like an apartment under my bedroom. "Don't tell anyone about this place" she nodded "What's wrong?"

"When I was three, my dad went to jail for murder, he had always abused me, so I was happy he left. My mom got hooked on drugs. My dad died in prison, and my mom married another addict, and he abused me, my mom, and my brother. One day my mom got in the way, and he killed her. He got arrested and my brother and I were put into orphanages. About a year after that, my brother died from pneumonia." She started to sob into my shirt, but I didn't care. "I went to a foster family, and the husband abused me and the other foster girl that was in that house with me. He, um, r-r-r-"

"He raped you?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Both of us" she started sobbing more.

"I'm going to get you out of classes, make snacks, and you Bex, and I are going to hang down here and watch movies. Would you like that?"

She nodded, then her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Mrs. Bex?" she asked. I nodded and pointed to a chair, where Ginny hadn't realized Bex had sat. There was sadness in Bex's eyes.

"Yeah" she answered, a little happier.

"Let me make a quick call…Liz"

"Yeah Cam, what's up?" she asked"

"Tell the teachers that Ginny in seventh grade isn't coming to any classes today, and Bex and I aren't working today"

"Ok, Cam, you're good" I could hear her typing.

"Thanks" I said hanging up. "Bex, make snacks, Ginny, pick a movie, and I am going to get our pajamas, blankets, and lock the door" they nodded, and went to do their jobs.

During singing in the rain, Ginny fell asleep on me.

"Oh"

"What?"

"Um, I need you to take me to the pharmacy" I understood.

"Ok" I carried Ginny to the bedroom "I'll be back in ten minutes" I told her, and she nodded, and fell asleep again.

We sped down the street, heading towards the pharmacy. "Stay here" she said, as she ran in. 2 minutes and 47 seconds later, she slid back into the car, holding a back of stuff.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to the hangout"

"Ok" and we sped off again.

When we got back, she ran into the bathroom, me two inches behind her. She quickly pulled out four pregnancy sticks. After five or so minutes, we looked at them and all four of them were little plus signs.

"OH MY G-" I covered her mouth.

"BEX! There is a seventh grader asleep in the next room!" I hissed.

"Sorry, but Cam, I'm pregnant!" she whisper squealed.

"I know, I know" I whisper squealed back.

"I have to tell Grant!"

"One sec" and walked into the bedroom to talk to Ginny. "I'll be right back, ok?"

She nodded "Ok" then drifted to sleep again.

"Wait, isn't he in class?"

"Yeah, but who cares?"

**So? What do you think? R&R PLEASE! And vote in my poll!**


	12. Chapter 11, 12, and 13

**Hey, so before you start throwing rocks at me, I'm so sorry for not updating this story in a while…I started two others and got distracted. I know its not a good excuse but I hope you like this chapter and I hope you liked the other stories! I LOVE YOU MY AMAZING READERS!**

**Chapter 11**

I went down to the sublevels and walked into the CoveOps classroom, where Zach and Grant were teaching the juniors. I slipped in unnoticed; hey they don't call me chameleon for nothing! I can even slip into my husband's class unnoticed. Zach was turned to the board, and after about ten minutes, he turned around, and looked straight into my eyes, and started to laugh. The kids looked surprised, and started whipping around trying to see what he was looking at. "Hello, Cammie, how may I help my lovely wife today?"

"I need Grant in my office, immediately."

"Ooh, someone's in trouble" Zach teased his best friend.

I rolled my eyes "Soon you will be"

He held up his hands in surrender, "Ok, ok" and we both laughed. He and Zach met me at the door to the classroom. "I love you" he whispered in my ear and kissed me quickly and softly, then returned to his class, but then turned around and raised his eyebrows. I laughed "Love you to, Babe" he nodded, and Grant and I left, and went up to my office.

"Your wife would like a word with you" I said walking in.

"Grant" Bex said smiling.

"Yeah, honey, what is it?" he asked a little nervously, and I had to try really hard to keep a straight face. "IM PREGNANT!" she said excitedly.

I burt out laughing as he just froze there. I walked up, and flicked him on the nose. He shook his head, and then looked straight at Bex. "I'm gonna be a…a…daddy?"

"Well, last time I checked, that is what pregnant means" I taunted, flicking his nose again.

"Dang, Cam, I thought you were going to fire me!" he yelled "But a daddy…" he said softer, but very excitedly.

"Talk here, I have to go back to Ginny"

They both nodded.

**I was going to stop here, but decided since I made you wait so long I'll keep going…hey, maybe I'll even go for three chapters in one post!**

**Chapter 12**

"Ginny, It's almost 10, do you want to watch something?" I asked, waking her up and she nodded.

"Mrs. Goode?"

"Yes"

"You know, it kind of feels like you are my mother" she said then blushed.

I put in the phantom of the opera "I know what you mean"

After the movie, I took her back to her room and walked back to mine and Zach's room, where Zach was asleep on the couch, where he had been waiting for me. I plopped down next to him, and his eyes opened and he smiled at me. "you look deep in thought"

""I've been thinking I want to adopt Ginny Fitzpatrick" I said hurriedly.

He looked surprised "She is a seventh grader right?"

"Yeah, and she has been through a lot of crap, and I want to adopt her, what do you think?"

"Ok"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can see that you really love her, and want to do this for her, so ok"

"I'll be back!" I said smiling and happy.

I ran to Ginny's room and knocked on the door. "Ginny, it's me" and she rushed to the door.

"Yes Mrs. Goode?" she asked, standing at attention.

"I was wondering what you thought of Zach and me adopting you"

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide "Yes! Of course! I would love it!" she squealed.

"I'll take care of everything tomorrow" I said hugging her, and she ran back into her room. I ran back to my room, locked the door behind me, and fell onto the bed next to my shirtless husband.

**Ginny POV:**

I woke up early, and snuck up to Mrs. Goode's office, where I heard laughter.

**Cammie POV:**

I got up early, showered, and got dressed in a blue knee length dress, with a silver belt, and silver flats. Zach got dressed in black jeans, a dark blue button up shirt, and his favorite black and green tennis shoes. I was standing at my desk, looking at my laptop, when Zach came up behind me and tickled me. I squealed, and ran, him chasing me. he grabbed me around the waste, picked me up, and started twirling, while I was giggling.

**Ginny POV:**

I peeked in and saw Mr. Goode twirling Mrs. Goode, and she was giggling. "I want that kind of family" I whispered, and when I did, they stopped twirling, Mr. Goode put her down and they looked at the door.

"Come in Ginny" how did she know it was me? I walked in.

They looked at each other, then Mrs. Goode yelled "Get her!" Mr. Goode picked me up and started twirling me, then tossed me to Mrs. Goode, who caught me easily and started twirling, and I was laughing. Then Mr. Goode picked both of us up and we twirled, all three of us laughing. Then they put me down on the couch, and tickled me, while I was laughing hysterically. They stopped, and then we just sat there, laughing.

**See I told you I might do three, maybe even four…idk maybe not.**

**Chapter 13**

"Yes Ma'am, I know we are young, but I have a good job, a good husband, and we will treat her very well." I said, talking to Mrs. Landon, the head of Ginny's orphanage, on the phone.

"What exactly is your job?"

"I am the headmistress at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women"

"Oh, and how old are you again?"

"Both my husband and I are twenty, ma'am"

"Who is your husband, what does he do?"

"His name is Zachary Goode, and he is one of the teachers here at the academy"

"We don't generally allow someone as young as yourself adopt a child, especially one the age of Ginny, but I think we can make an exception. I'll fax over the paperwork now"

"Thank you Mrs. Landon, we will take very good care of young Ginny"

"I will be expecting the paperwork by the end of the day" she said as my fax machine started spewing out twenty-two sheets of paper. I said goodbye, hung up, and began to fill out the paperwork.

I think this paperwork was supposed to take all day, but Zach and I finished it in seventeen minutes and 34 seconds. I faxed it back to her, and then I got an email saying "Congratulations, you have a new daughter". I giggled, then rand to Ginny Goode, with Zach trailing behind me.

**Ginny POV:**

I saw Mrs…Mom, running toward me with Mr…Dad following close behind. "Ginny, you are now our daughter!" they cried together. I hugged them tight, then let go, and they put me down.

"I have to go to class, but I love you, both of you!" and I meant it.

**Zach POV:**

Ginny just said she loved us, and ran off to class, and Cammie was beaming as she kissed me then ran off to tell the girls. . she really did love Ginny, so do I, and I love Cammie, and Cammie loves me, so it's perfect.


	13. Chapter 14

**I know, I just posted but I felt bad for making you wait for so long!**

**Chapter 14**

I called Ginny into my office after dinner and heard her running through the halls "Yes Mrs…Mom"

**Ginny POV:**

"Yes Mrs…Mom" I said stuttering a little. At the word mom, she beamed.

"I wanted to see how everything is going"

"Great! This has been the best day ever! First, I got adopted by the two coolest and most epic people ever, then I got extra credit in P&E for beating one of the boys" I told her everything "And after my last period class, one of the boys was flirting with me!" I finished happily, she smirked.

"What boy?"

I blushed "Nick Evans"

"Do you like him?" she urged.

"Well, yes, but he does this really annoying smirking thing that really irritates me" I replied, and then blushed again.

"Trust me, I know, Zach does it all the time and when he does I feel like kicking him" she giggled.

"He does?" then I remembered, every time he is in a fight, she smacks him, someone does something stupid, or he catches some people making out, he smirks "He does! I never thought about it before."

"He's done it ever since I met him sophomore year. It really bugged me then, I guess it still does"

"So, you've know each other for…five years?"

"Yeah, but we got married last year but we were engaged at graduation"

"How long after you met him did you know you wanted to date him?"

**Cammie POV:**

"Well, we met on a CoveOps assignment, and I wanted to get away from him, then he came to Gallagher that semester, and he was flirting with me, but I was playing hard to get, mostly because I was annoyed that he beat me, but a couple weeks later, I decided I liked him and we started to date, but at the end of the semester, he had to go back to Blackthorne. In my junior year, Macey and I almost got kidnapped by the COC and he and Solomon were tasked to protect us. I knew I loved him but I wasn't sure he loved me." Zach came in, but we didn't notice, I know, bad spying, but we were preoccupied. "We went to Blackthorne to save Mr. Solomon and his journal. I found out that Zach's mother was trying to kill me" Zach's face pale "When we got back to Gallagher, I decided to go off on my own" Zach looked sad "When they found me, I had been tortured, whipped, beat shot, and much more" Zach looked guilty, and Ginny looked scared. "Mr. S, my mom, and Zach got so mad that they ambushed her, I killed her, but not before she shot Zach, and the COC disbanded. At my graduation-" Zach cut me off.

"Jonas, Grant, Mason, and I decided to ask them to marry us. I waited until the others asked, and Cam thought I wasn't going to ask, and then I asked her. After she was made headmistress and the rest of us were made teachers that is" he finished. We both looked at him surprised, because neither of us realized he was there.

"How old were you?"

"18" we both answered.

Then suddenly…

_**CODE GREEN**_

_**CODE GREEN**_

**(green is my favorite color)**

That was our natural disaster siren.

"Mom?"

"Ginny, go to the grand hall"

She ran out, then Zach and I ran out. The other teachers met up with us in the hall, and we started frantically evacuating the girls from their dorms. Bex and Grant took the senior hall, Liz and Jonas took the sophomores, Macey and Mason took the freshmen, Madame Dabne and Buckingham took the eighth graders, Zach had the juniors, and I had the seventh graders. Some of the juniors joined Zach and I since we were alone. We saw a flash of lightning, and heard a loud crack of thunder. We just got the last seven girls out when the ceiling started to break apart! The windows were shattering, and the wind was throwing statues in our path "GO! RUN!" I yelled, trying to make my voice heard over the wind. The four in the front picked up the pace, and I saw them turn the corner that lead to the grand hall, but we were still 60 feet behind.

"SAMANTHA! JAZMINE! Grab Megan and Holly!" they each sped up, picking the two girls up as they passed. We were the last six in the halls, and Zach and Grand were at the doors of the grand hall, ready to close them once we were safely inside. I ran a little faster and picked up Brianna. We were carrying them and running as fast as we could. "Jazmine heads up!" I heard Sam yell "Thanks!" "Sam!" I yelled pulling her out of the dangerous path of a huge chunk of flying ceiling. "Cammie!" yes I let the Juniors and Seniors all me Cammie. I instinctively ducked as a piece of wall careened above me. "Thanks!"

"COME ON!" I heard grant yell. We jumped as a statue slid sideways in front of us, ducked as things flew above us, and covered our faces as windows shattered.

"WORKING ON IT!" I yelled back. 20 ft…15…10…5…made it! Dodging and jumping obstacles the entire way. The doors closed behind us, and I turned to see Zach punching in a code that brought huge steal shudders over the windows, and a hulking steal door covered the thick wood ones, and thick steal came down and covered the thick stone walls, burrowing deep into the ground. We put the children we were holding down and they ran off to find their friends. "Sophomores, juniors, seniors, and teachers, follow me!" we went into this room behind the kitchen where we kept extra beds, pillows, and blankets. Off of this room were bathrooms and showers. "Teachers and seniors grab the beds, juniors and sophomores, grab pillows and blankets" I commanded. We had enough mattresses for each student to have one each, the married couples to get one each (did that make sense?) and the other teachers to get one, one pillow per person, and one comforter per bed. Each dorm room had their own area, and most of them pushed their beds together to make one big bed, the ones who didn't were the guys. The teachers were all up on the stage, while the kids were on the floor. "Jazmine, Samantha, Carmon, Alexis, and Ginny, please come with me" I announced. They stood up, and followed me into the kitchen. "I want to thank Samantha and Jazmine for helping me with the seventh graders, and to thank Carmon and Alexis for helping Mr. Goode. You were brave and very helpful. I appreciate your help tonight, and I am going to give extra credit for it."

"What about me mom?" Ginny asked. Carmon, Jazmine, Samantha, and Alexis looked stunned.

"Mom?" Carmon asked.

"Yes, I adopted her today"

"Oh, that is so awesome!" they squealed.

"I asked you here because; I wanted to thank you for doing what I told you without asking any questions. I'm so proud of you" she smiled at me, and then gave me a big hug.

"Cammie, should we make coco for everyone?" Jazmine asked.

"Sure"

We got out that big coffee dispenser things, we have about fifty of them, and we filled them with hot water then hot coco mix, and stirred. We went back and forth, carrying them out, putting those, cups, and lids out on tables.

"there is hot coco" Carmon called "teachers first, then seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and finally twelfth graders"

"Carmon, Jazmine, Alexis, Samantha, and Ginny, come up with the teachers" I told them, and they did as they were told. I was just about to get my cup, when I suddenly felt sick. I put the cup down "I'll be back" I whispered to no one in particular, and then ran for the bathroom, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I ran into the bathroom, and threw up into the toilet.

"Cam, are you ok?" I heard Carmon's wary voice

I couldn't answer; I just sat there, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. Then Jazmine, Carmon, Alexis, and Samantha walked in, and locked the door behind them. "Cam" Jazmine said softly.

"I don't understand what's going on?" I muttered.

They sat down next to me.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Cam, are you ok?" I heard Bex on the other side. I nodded my head and Alexis let Bex, Macey, and Liz in and relocked the door.

"I don't know" I answered her.

"I think I might" Bex said.

"What?" I asked

**I know I am a terrible person, I left you with a cliffy…DON'T HATE ME! now see if you can guess what's wrong with Cam…I wanna know what you think! Oh, and vote in my pole please!**


	14. Chapter 15

**Hey, thanks for the great reviews!**

**Chapter 15**

"I think I know" Bex said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you are pregnant, but I can't be sure"

"Pregnant" I whispered

"I can't be sure"

"Pregnant... I'm pregnant"

I tried to wrap my head around that fact, but it just wasn't making sense. Don't ask me why, it just didn't, then all the girls started laughing and I looked at them confused. They explained by opening the door, and the guys (Grant Mason and Jonas, I don't know where Zach is) were outside with the stupidest expression ever. "Tell and I'll kill you" Bex threatened and the others agreed and started to crack their knuckles. The guys gulped, nodded, and started to turn.

"Seriously guys, you are trained spies and you resorted to pressing your ears to the door?"

"Hey! We were seeing if you were ok!" Grant said defensively. Bex kicked them out and relocked the door.

"Do you think I really am pregnant?" I asked

"I think so, but I'm not sure"

"I'm pregnant" I whispered. Why can't I wrap my head around the fact? I have no idea.

"Cam, that's amazing!" Liz

"O my gosh, that is so awesome!" Jazmine

"Congrats" Alexis

"You are going to be a great mother" Carmon.

The ones that didn't say anything just gave me a huge hug.

Knock, knock, knock

"Cam, you ok?" Zach called through the door. The girls got up, let him in, and walked out, Macey winking as she left. "What happened?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm right, but..." he looked worriedly at me.

"But?"

"I think I'm pregnant" he froze. What is it with guys? I'm pregnant, so he freezes? Ugh! I got closer to him and flicked his nose.

"Pre-Pre-Pre..." Zachary Goode stuttering! Unbelievable!

I flicked him again and he snapped out of it, beaming "pregnant?"

"You do remember what that is right?"

"Of course, I'm gonna be a daddy…I am the father right?" I knew he was teasing, but it still made me mad, and I punched him, hard, in the stomach, and he doubled over.

"OF COURSE YOU ARE THE FREAKIN FATHER!" I practically screamed at him, and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down Gallagher girl, it was only a joke"

I rolled my eyes, and left the bathroom. "Alright girls and boys" I started when I got up to the podium. "We are going to be sleeping in here for the time being. The boys are in there own section, and the guy teachers will be somewhat of chaperones over them, and the girl teachers will be chaperones over the girls. Anybody who violates the sections, without the approval of a teacher, will be punished. In the morning, girls get first shower, so, guys you must wait for every girl to finish, and get dressed before going in, and same goes for the girls. Now it's getting late, so why don't you all get ready and go to bed." I got head nods, and I went to shower and got ready for bed.

I just got out of the shower, and into my pajamas, when I heard something weird. I walked out of the bathroom to see five junior boys on the ground, unconscious, and five senior boys in Zach's, Grant's, Mason's, Bex's, and Macey's choke holds, and everyone else was staring, wide eyed, aside from Alexis, Jazmine, Carmon, and Samantha, who were in fighting stances surround the boys, Macey, and Bex. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" I asked sternly. The girls (Not Bex or Macey) straightened, turned and looked at me.

"Well, ma'am," Carmon started. "The five guys on the ground were walking by the five in the choke holds, and the five in the choke holds called them over, and said something to them, then the five on the ground started throwing punches at the five in the choke holds, and the five in the choke holds retaliated. Then the teachers tried to separate them, but the ten of them turned on the five teachers, and started to throw punches and kicks at them. The teachers were defending themselves, Alexis, Jazmine, Samantha, and I were helping the teachers out and knocked the five on the ground out, and they put the other five in choke holds" I walked up to one of the guys who was smirking, in Zach's hold.

"Well?"

"Well what ma'am?" he asked, still smirking.

"Well, why did you do that? What did you say? And what the heck were you thinking, trying to take down five trained spies? Do you actually have any brains in that head of yours?"

"We told them that their girlfriends were sl**s (I try not to cuss) and they were cheating on them, with us. We did it because we like to make them mad, we thought ten on five were good odds in our favor, don't know why we attacked them though, and yes I do have brains in my head."

"You sure could have fooled me" Samantha muttered.

"Who are their girlfriends?"

"Us and Malerie" Jazmine said, pointing to the four of them, and then to Malerie.

"the five of you, follow me" I was pissed, and the teachers let them go, and the followed me, into the kitchen. "You five are going to clean every dish from today, and you are going to clean them well, and then you are going to sweep and mop the floor, and clean the oven, and I'll think of other stuff for you to do"

"But that'll take all night!" one boy, Corey, exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that you five decided to be idiots" I stated, walked out of the door, then turned around "And if you step foot out of this kitchen before you are done, the next punishment will be thirty times worse" then I left. I walked out and saw the five waking up, and the girls were glaring at them. "Come with me" I said again, and walked back into the kitchen. "They can tell you what you are doing, oh, and don't touch the fridge because you will get zapped with enough electricity to make your nerves buzz for days"

I sighed as I walked out and to the teachers, and Alexis, Jazmine, Samantha, and Carmon. "Girls, you will get extra credit in P&E. Go to bed now"

"Yes ma'am" they said and walked over to where they had set up their little area with their other roommate, Malerie.

"What has gotten into those boys?" I asked.

"They are teenage boys, I'm guessing, they wanted them to break up with their girlfriends so they can date them" Mason stated. "I can't tell you how many times that has happened to me."

"And me" Grant said.

"And me" that was Zach.

"Boys are idiots" I mumbled, and Macey and Bex agreed.

"I'm hurt!" Grant faked offended.

"Thanks, Babe, I feel special" Mason said sarcastically.

"you wound me" Zach exclaimed, holding a hand over his heart. We rolled our eyes.

"You are not boys" Macey started to explain, as if to a child.

"Your men" Bex and I finished for her. Then the guys got close and kissed their wives. We heard a mix of AWs EWs and GET A ROOMs. We laughed, and broke apart.


	15. authors note

**Ok, so I have decided, I am not going to do anymore chapters until I get some more reviews. It doesn't seem like anybody, except a few, like my stories, and I want to hear feedback. This goes for all of my stories. Please send feedback. Does anybody truly like my stories? I really want to know. Please send me reviews, and feedback. And vote in my pole. I don't have a requirement for how many reviews I get before I start again, but I would like more that I have. Please, pretty please, send me more reviews. I would LOVE to hear from you, and no review, question, or comment is stupid, so please write anything and everything you feel about my stories down, and send them to me. I LOVE YOU ALL MY LOYAL FANS! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, so I didn't get the amount I wanted, but I felt like updating, and do you know why? If you guessed that it's my birthday, you would be correct! Yes today is my birthday, and I felt like giving everyone a present! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Chapter 16**

I got up the next morning, along with Bex, at about 5 in the morning, and went to check on the guys in the kitchen. We walked in and saw the place DESTROYED! And the guys were ASLEEP! "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!" I yelled as soon as the sound proof door closed. The guys jumped awake, and onto their feet, while Bex and I stood in the door way, arms crossed over our chests and I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for an explanation.

"Well…a…we…a…" one boy stuttered. I walked up to Corey, who was smirking, like they outsmarted me!

I grabbed his shirt, pinned him against the wall, looked him right in the eyes, and asked "What happened?" he smirked wider, and tried to flip me over. I countered, flipped him over my head, knocking the wind out of him, and pressed my knee into his stomach, and I took the smirk that is usually planted on my husband's lips. He stopped smirking, and tried to get me off of him. He completely failed though. "Remember the whole trained spy thing?"

"We were mad" gasp "we fought " gasp "then we tried" gasp "to destroy the place" gasp "to get back" gasp "at you" gasp.

"I really hope you know that you ten boys will be cleaning this ENTIRE kitchen, until Mrs. Baxter, Mr. Newman, Mrs. Adams, Mr. Adams, Mr. Goode, and I are satisfied." He gulped, nodded, and I looked up at the other boys, who all nodded.

We walked out of the kitchen and into the shower, closing and locking the door behind us. "Guys are idiots" I stated.

"agreed." We both started getting undressed so we could take showers. What? We shared a dorm for six years; we have changed in front of each other before. Bex started to lift her shirt, and I saw her stomach, and I started to giggle. "What?" she asked dropping her, or specifically, Grant's shirt.

"I was half expecting a baby bump."

"I only found out like a week ago! I wouldn't get a bump already"

"I know, I still half expected it" we started laughing, and got ready for our showers.

After our showers, we walked back into the kitchen, and nothing had changed, the boys were asleep again on the floor. Bex and I looked at each other, smirked, picked up some spoons, and started chucking them at the guys with all our power. They woke again, angry, and said "OW!"

"GET UP AND CLEAN" we yelled together, and they jumped up and started cleaning. We walked out, and went back and laid in our beds, because we forgot that Macey, Mason, Liz, and Jonas, were on guard today. We laid next to our husbands. Zach smirked, wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him. I smiled, twisted around so I was facing him, and kissed him. He eagerly kissed me back. Then, I snuggled into his chest, and fell asleep.

"_They are still asleep, what should we do?" _Liz's voice seeped into my subconscious.

"_I'll handle it" _I heard Bex say.

"Do anything Baxter, and you will be unconscious for several hours" I warned her, in as menacing a tone I could make when I was this tired.

"You are not very scary when you are snuggled up with your husband like that." She said back.

"Go away Baxter, and others, we need our sleep."

Then, I felt something, or someone, plop right next to me on the bed. I rolled over to see Ginny looking at me, smiling wide, and looking happy. "Hey" I said.

"Hi mommy" I felt a warm fuzzy feeling, deep in the pit of my stomach every time she said mom or mommy to me. "Hey daddy" I felt Zach move, and I knew he was smiling wide too. "Guess what"

"What?" I asked.

"So, Kat and I decided to check on the guys in the kitchen, and we found them asleep. But it was priceless, because we heard the five that are dating Jazmine, Carmon, Alexis, Samantha, and Malerie were saying their names in their sleep, but so were the other guys. I think one of the guys had a fight in his dream though, because he punched out, and hit another, I think the guy that was hit was the Corey guy daddy was choking, then Corey wakes up, and looks really confused, so Kat and I snap a pictures of all the guys on the floor, and they were all shirtless, and greasy, and there is soapy water everywhere, and Corey looked really confused, and he had red and purple food coloring all over himself, and we got a picture of them all like that! Isn't that awesome! They all woke up, but we were already gone, and they started yelling at each other for the mess. A couple of the guys even have black eyes!" Zach and I start laughing at this point, and the other teachers joined in.

_CRASH! _

_BAM!_

I look toward the kitchen to see a couple of boys running out with a couple of frying pans flying behind them, and all the girls, boys, and teachers start cracking up at the look of these boys.


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY! I love this story! If you love this story, please read **_**The Time of Our Lives**_**, it's my newest! Oh, and I am going to start a new story too! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 17**

"Is anyone else bored out of their minds, stuck in this room?" Macey asked, sitting with Zach, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Mason, and me on my and Zach's bed, eating our lunch.

"Yes, I'm surprised the storm has lasted this long. We have been in here for a week now, and it is still going." Liz answered.

"Hold on" I grabbed the portable tv, and turned on the news.

"_The storm has finally, after a week of going, died. Unfortunately, it is leaving a wake of destruction in its path. Including, one of our private schools, two hours out of the city of Roseville, has been hit hard. All but one section of the building has been destroyed. We are aware, after some questions being answered during a call with the headmistress, all of the students and teachers are safely in that section of the building. Also, the Roseville City Mall and Roseville High School have also been completely destroyed. Neighborhoods and suburbs are in ruin. Very few buildings are left standing, those that are, are in no condition to be used. What will the people of Roseville do?" _I turned off the news, and looked at the other teachers. I stepped up to the podium, that I saw my mother at everyday for six years, and spoke to the students. "The storm is over, and the teachers and I are going to investigate outside. We need Carmon, Jazmine, Alexis, and Samantha from the Gallagher senior class, and James, Bryan, Nathan, and Stephen from the Blackthorne senior class to watch the students, and enforce _ALL_ of the rules."They stood up and walked to the front. The teachers and I went outside, and closed the door behind us.

"OH" Liz

"MY" Bex

"FREAKING" Me

"GOSH" Macey

"Nicely put" Zach muttered.

Nothing was left standing. There was rubble and debris everywhere, a few steps of the grand staircase were still there, the pond was filled with debris from the school. The trees, all of them, were uprooted, and thrown across the property, and scattered. The barn was shredded, and torn apart, and thrown everywhere. We walked around and found nothing but rubble. I saw something shinning on the ground, knelt down, and found the purple star shaped locket, with a picture of me and Zach at the junior year prom on the inside, that Zach gave me on my birthday, senior year of high school, it had a green Z on one side and a purple C on the other. Something else caught my eye. I picked it up, and saw the chain I gave Zach on his birthday senior year. It two charms, one was a dark blue dog tag with purple jewels in the shape of a C, and a light purple dog tag with dark blue jewels in the shape of a Z. these were our lucky charms when we went on missions.

I put mine on, and then put Zach's on him. I gave him a huge hug, and started to cry into his chest. I looked up to see the girls in the same position. This was my home, and now it's destroyed. This where I came after dad died! This is where I met the girls, and this is where I met the love of my life. This is where I learned everything I know. This is where I had my first kiss with the best guy ever (not Josh by the way) and this is where I got engaged. This was my favorite place in the world, and now it's just gone! I cried into his chest, as he hugged me close. He put his head on mine, and I squeezed him a little tighter.

**Macey POV:**

I saw something, knelt down, and found the necklace that Mason got me for my birthday, senior year. It was a light blue heart locket with a black M partially overlapped with a pink M, it also has a picture of me and Mason at the ball from senior year. I saw Mason out of the corner of my eye. He knelt down and picked up the chain I got him for his birthday senior year. The girls and I had all gone together to pick out presents for the guys, and they were all similar. His had a black dog tag with a pink M and a pink dog tag with a black M. he walked over to me, put my necklace on me and his on him, they were our lucky charms, and I hugged him, and cried into his chest. I looked up to see the other girls in the same position. This was the only place I had ever felt wanted, or special, and it has just been destroyed. This is where I met the girls, and Mason. This is where I got away from the life of a senator's daughter. This is where I was through the best and hardest times in my life. Now, it's just gone! How can it be gone? I pressed my face into Mason's chest again, and cried. He hugged me close, and put his head on mine, as I squeezed him tighter.

**Bex POV:**

I bent down and picked up the necklace Grant gave me for my birthday senior year. It was a green star locket with a blue G and on the other side was an orange B, and it has a picture of me and Grant on my birthday. I put it on, stood up, and saw Grant picking up the chain I had gotten him on his birthday senior year. It had a green dog tag with an orange B on it, and an orange, a light pretty orange, with a green G on it. He slipped it over his head, and I walked over and hugged him. I cried into his chest. I looked up to see the other girls in the same position. This was my home. This is the place where I learned everything I knew. The place where I could get away from all my problems with my parent's divorce, the place where I could go to my best friends anytime I wanted. The place where I was safe. The place where I had met the love of my life, and now it's just gone. It was taken from me in a week! How could this happen? This place has survived 100 years of good, bad, and terrible times, and it was taken out in less than a week. I turned and cried some more, pressing my face into his chest. He hugged me close, and put his head on mine. I clutched his shirt, and cried.

**Liz POV:**

I can't believe it! It's destroyed! I picked up the necklace Jonas gave me for my birthday, senior year. It's a light pink heart shaped locket with a picture of Jonas and me on graduation night, and a blue J on one side and a dark pink L on the other side. I stood up and put it on, looked over at Jonas to see him picking up the chain I got him on his birthday senior year. I had a blue dog tag with a pink L and a pink dog tag with a blue J. he slipped it over his head, and I broke down. I dropped to the ground crying, and he came over, and helped me up. I dug my face into his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me close, and put his head on mine. This was my home away from home. I loved this place. This is where I met my best friends, and where I met my love. This is where the people knew me. they knew how special I really was. This is where I could share the things I couldn't share with my parents. This was my home, and it's gone. I cried even harder, and I knew the others were in similar positions to mine.

**Ginny POV: **

I snuck outside to see the entire school destroyed, and I walked around, looking for mom and dad. I found them, and the other teachers. Macey, Bex, Liz, and Mom had their heads in their husband's chests. Grant, Mason, Jonas, and Dad hugged them close, and had their heads on the women's heads. Were they crying? I snuck back into the dinning hall, rounded everyone from my dorm up, and cried, after showing them outside. We all silently cried in our corner.


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY! Wasn't the last chapter depressing? Well soon I'm going to solve the school thing, but not yet! CAN'T WAIT TILL U READ THIS!**

**Chapter 18**

"What are we going to do?" I sobbed into Zach's chest.

"I don't know babe, but we will work it out.' He soothed.

I nodded and lifted my head to look at his face. "Zach"

"Yeah Hun"

"I can't believe it"

"I know, kit kat, I know" I smiled at his nickname for me.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"_Hey cams" Zach sat next to me at the mall table. We were in town for the day, and the girls, guys, and I decided to go to the mall today. _

"_Hey Zachy" I said. I was sitting with the girls and their boyfriends, and we were talking._

'_Can I have that?" he asked, picking up my favorite chocolate bar._

"_DON'T YOU DARE ZACHARY GOODE!" I said in a warning tone._

"_why?" he asked, starting to pull the wrapper off._

"_YOU KNOW KIT KATS ARE MY FAVORITE CHOCOLATE BAR! GIVE IT BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I commanded._

_He broke one off and slipped it into his mouth, chewing slowly, and closing his eyes. I took that moment to rip the other three from his hands, and smacked on the back of the head. "What?" he asked._

"_NEVER EAT MY KIT KATS AGAIN!" he held his hands up in mock surrender._

"_Ok, ok" then he pulled me in close and kissed me."I love you, kit kat" he smiled, not smirked, smiled._

"_Love you too"_

_**END FLASHCK!**_

"I don't understand how this could happen to our school. How are going to fix this?"

"I don't know"

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey Cam"

"Hi mom" I know I sounded like I just cried…which I had.

"I just heard. How bad is it?"

"Other than the grand hall, completely destroyed." I started to silently cry again.

"All of the students?"

"Safe"

"Teachers"

"Safe"

"My new granddaughter?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a spy honey"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" I said sarcastically, and rolled my eyes. "She's safe"

"How are you?"

"Stressed, upset, pregnant, annoyed with a coupe senior and junior boys, grateful for some senior girls, etc."

"Did you say pregnant?" I sighed; of course I unwittingly said that.

""yes, I am pregnant, so are Bex, Liz, and Macey" I admitted

"Somehow I knew you would all be pregnant at the same time"

I laughed. "Mom, what are we going do?"

"The CIA is sending agents to rebuild it, with the help of your students, in no sooner than a month"

"What do we do until then?"

"Clean up the rubble? I don't know, but I know you'll figure it out."

"I guess we will sleep in the grand hall until then, but mom, what is the latest they will her?"

"8 months"

"We will figure something out for sublevels should be good, right?"

"Yes, they are designed to withstand nuclear wars, they are fine. There are elevators, past the showers that will lead to them."

"Okay, thanks mom, are you going to come to help with the rebuilding?"

"Yes honey"

"Thanks. Bye mom"

"Bye"

"Love you"

"Love you"

I hung up the phone, and took a look around, and a fresh batch of tears started, and I dug my face into Zach's chest again.

"Shhh" Zach soothed, I looked up to see him. He even had tears in his eyes; one slipped out and fell down his face. I reached up and wiped it away, then he kissed me, and I kissed back. We separated, and I buried my face in his chest again. I couldn't let the students see me like this, none of us could, so we stayed outside, just crying about our destroyed home.

_**3&1/2 months later**_

We were still in the same position, the rebuilding agents have not come yet, and we, and by we I mean everyone except the four of us because our husbands won't let us, anyway, everyone was cleaning up the rubble. Before you freak out about the sword and the old stuff like, in a code green, it all goes into the sublevels. Classes have resumed in the subs, all of them are temporarily down there. And Bex, Macey, Liz, and sit around all day, being waited on by our husband. I don't get them! We are barely showing. Well, we are showing more every day my shirts are getting a little snug, I might have to start stealing Zach's shirts, until we get to the mall for maternity clothes. "I'm gonna go crazy if they keep doing this!" I muttered as the guys returned outside with all of the students, the ones that are not in class right now, after bringing us our lunch. We ate and now we are just sitting here. "Guys, let's go to the mall" you may be wondering how our cars survived. Well, during a code green, or really any code, the get put into and underground garage.

"YES!" cried Macey.

"Thank God, I am so bored" Bex exclaimed.

"How are we going to get past the guys?" asked Liz.

"well, I may know of passage from the subs to the garage, and of a passage where e can drive from the garage and onto the road outside of the gates." I admitted.

"Of course you do" Macey muttered. "Let's go" we hurriedly wrote the guys a note, and rushed to the sub's elevators. We went down, and I ran, almost literally, into Ginny.

"Mom?"

"Hey sweetie, we are just going to the mall, oh and don't tell your father we are gone. We left them a note, bye"

"Ah, bye"

We hurried to the garage and looked at all of our cars, deciding which one to use. My red Mustang, Bex's blue Lamborghini, Zach's black and green truck, Grant's black hummer with red flames, Macey's purple Mercedes, Liz's pink corvette stingray, Jonas's black jeep wrangler, and Mason's green dodge viper. We decided on taking my husband's truck, and we headed to the mall.

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

Our phones started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it was Zach. I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Hello?"

"Cam where are you?"

"Didn't you read the note?"

"No. what note?"

"Oh, we are going to the mall, to get maternity clothes. I don't want to wear your shirts for the next six months."

"What car did you take?"

"Yours, I didn't want to get behind the wheel of my mustang, and smush the others into it."

"Good. How did you get out without us knowing?"

"I'll text you when we are on our way back, wait n the garage, and you will see."

I heard him sigh "Ok, see you then"

"Bye honey"

"Bye" I rolled my eyes and hung up. and I saw that the girls were having similar conversations.

"They are so over protective!" Macey complained.

"Definitely" Bex

"Agreed" me

"Yes" Liz

We went into several stores, and found a lot of cute maternity stuff. After hours of shopping, we headed back. I texted the guys to meet us in the garage, I stopped right outside the passage, got out, and scanned my hand and eyes. The road dropped into a ramp, down into the garage. I drove the truck down, and saw four worried and irritated guys. I rolled my eyes yet again, parked, and we all piled out.

"I should have known there was a passage. Why didn't you tell us? We would have taken you."

"First, the kids needed you there. Second, we weren't doing anything. Third, we are 4 months pregnant, not broken. Fourth, you guys are EXTREMELY over protective. Lastly, we needed girl mall time." I ticked the reasons off on my fingers. They were speeches. We went passed them, upstairs, and changed into some maternity pajamas. We walked out of the bathroom, and returned to our old jobs of sitting on our beds, watching others work. *sigh*


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, so I haven't updated this story in a while and my last update was really just a filler. So I, your lovely author, have decided to update now! Go ahead and thank me!**

**Chapter 19**

**5 months later**

We were sitting in the Grand Hall; the reconstruction team still hasn't come. Bex, Macey, Liz, and I are playing cards. I took a sharp intake of breath "What? Cam, what is it?" Liz asked, looking at me worriedly. Then Bex and Macey took a sharp intake of breath as well, and then Liz did too. It's time, and the guys are outside.

C-R-A-P!

Ginny was sitting next to me, because she had brought our lunches to us. "Ginny, go get your father, and the other three guys. Fast, please" I bit my lip to keep from crying out. She got up and ran as fast as she could, and returned twenty seconds later, with the guys in tow. They carried us down to our cars. Zach and Mason put Macey and me into Zach's truck. Liz and Jonas were in Jonas's jeep. Grant and Bex were in Grant's hummer. And we raced to the emergency room.

Hours later…like 7 1/2 hours later. I got rushed into a c section, because there were problems or something. I realized what that meant…my baby could die, MY CHILD COULD DIE! I looked to my left to see the woman doctor that looks around my age, and to my right, Zach was rushing alongside me. He was holding my hand, and I could see the worry he was trying to hide in his eyes, but failing miserably. "Zach" I said, barely audibly.

"Yeah hun?" he asked.

"I…love you. I love you so much…no matter what happens. I love you"

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry sir, you have to stay out here" the doctor told him.

"No" he said, trying to push passed.

"Sir, you have to stay out here"

"Zach, stay here. I'll be fine, stay here" he looked sad, and nodded, but stayed out here.

I got pushed into the emergency surgical room, and they put up a blue cloth wall blocking my sight from my stomach. Oh jeez, what if my baby doesn't make it!

"Ok, Cammie, I need you to be calm. We can get this baby out in five minutes. We have to get this baby out." I nodded my head and stayed as still as possible. Five minutes later exactly, I heard a baby cry, and I breathed a sigh of relief. My baby was…is ok. "Alright Cammie, we are sewing you up, then we are going to bring you to your room for rest. Ok?"

I nodded my head, but continued to stay as still as I could. As they were wheeling me back to my room, I passed out, but I knew Zach was there. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

Three hours later, I woke up and looked to either side of me. on my left, my baby was in a wheel able crib, between me and the wall, and to my right, I saw my three best friends asleep, with their babies in cribs right next to their beds too. I looked at the foot of my bed, to see Zach pacing on the other side of a window. I wanted to call out to him, but I stayed still and quiet, watching him pace back and forth, and I realized I was probably why he was pacing. My eye lids started feeling heavy again, I tried to keep them open, but I couldn't, and I fell back to unconsciousness.

"sir, what do you want to name your baby girl?" I heard seep into my dreamless, sleeping state.

"I don't want to name her until Cam wakes up."

"Did you not talk about this while she was pregnant?"

"We have had a lot of…things on our mind since the storm"

"I understand, when she wakes up, we'll discuss this."

"Zach?" I asked, slowly opening my eyes.

"Yeah hun? I'm here"

"Baby girl?" I asked groggily.

"Yes, a beautiful baby girl. What are we going to name her?" he asked me.

"Mikayla"

"Mikayla? I like it. Mikayla what?"

"Mikayla faith"

"I love it. Mikayla Faith Goode"

"Alright, I'll finish her birth certificate" the doctor said, and walked out.

Zach picked my baby daughter up, and handed her sleeping form to me. I held her, and never wanted to let her go. I kissed her forehead, and she scrunched her cute little baby nose, and opened her eyes. She had grey blue eyes, with flecks of green. She looked at me and smiled, and reached up to touch my face, but her arm was too short, and I leaned in so she could. She gave a little happy squeal. Zach laughed, and I leaned in and kissed her again. She gave a happy little bounce that made her curly dirty blonde hair bounce. She giggled, which made me smile. "She's perfect" I whispered, and Mikayla looked confused.

"Yes, she is"

"You're awake!" Bex said, and I looked over to see the girls holding their babies, too.

"What are your babies' names?" I asked, trying not to be too loud for our sleeping babies.

"Isabella Marie Newman" Bex said with love.

"Adelynn Gabrielle Adams" Macey said softly, and lovingly.

"Daniela Grace Anderson" Liz said affectionately.

"Mikayla Faith Goode" I said, looking at my wonderful baby girl.

"Mommy?" I looked to the door and saw Ginny peeking around it.

"Yeah, come in"

She walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Amazing, here" I gently handed her Mikayla. "Mikayla Faith Goode, your baby sister." She carefully held Mikayla, afraid of dropping her baby sister. "Daddy, Maybe you should take her, I don't wanna drop her or hurt her or something." Zach stepped closer, and picked Mikayla from Ginny's arms. The second Zach held Mikayla in his arms, his hard spy exterior melted and he turned into the teddy bear that I have only seen when he looked at me or Ginny. He had the look of a loving happy father. Holding his new born baby girl in his arms, he looked like the happiest man on earth. "I'm a father" he whispered. "I'm a daddy" I whispered again, and smiled hugely, and looked up at me, back to our baby, then back to me. I started laughing at his reaction, and Mikayla looked confused again, and started reaching for me, which abruptly stopped the laughter. She looked to her dad, cocked her head, and reached out to me again. She squeaked again, and got a stubborn look on her face, and started stretching towards me. she got a look of defeat on her face, and snuggled into Zach's chest, looked at her father and smiled. She giggled and reached up to his face, but couldn't reach, so he, like me, brought his face closer to her, and she touched his face. She snuggled into his chest, and her eyelids drifted closed. He smiled, and carefully handed her to me.

I looked at him. "I love you" I whispered to him.

"I love you too" he looked at me with love.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Cam" I looked to our hospital room door.

"Mom?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"My only child has a baby; of course I'm going to come."

"If you are here, does that mean that the rebuilding agents are too?"

"Yes, they are back at the school, rebuilding, but I came here to check in on the four newest Gallagher Girls."

"Mommy, did you see how bad it was?" yes, I know what you are all thinking. I am 21 and I still call my mother mommy. If my dad was here, I would call him daddy. See, nobody knows if he is dead or alive. We all wonder, but we have lost all hope. I miss my daddy, but we have stopped searching. He is still MIA, there is no proof weather he is alive or not, but I hope he is. My mom still holds out hope, I can hear her crying behind closed doors when she doesn't think anyone can hear, and it has only gotten worse since Mr. Joseph Solomon and my Aunt Abby got engaged last month. The girls and I went to visit my Aunt last month, and the second my aunt opened her apartment door, that something was different. She was glowing, she was so happy, smiling all of the time.

_Flashback!_

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Hello? CAM!" Abby said, opening the door. She quickly hid her left hand, then turned and ran into her little kitchen. "COME IN!" I heard her yell. The four of us looked at each other, then walked into her large apartment. When I say large I mean four bedrooms, 1&1/2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, an entry way with a walk in coat closet, and a balcony. "Aunt Abby, how did you manage to afford an apartment like this in New York City on your salary?"

"well, I have come into some money" she said, smirking. Great, more smirks…wait…

"Abby, what do you mean by 'come into some money'?"

"Cam, girls, I'M ENGAGED!" she said excitedly. I didn't even know she was dating someone. She waved her left hand toward us, and we looked. It had a silver-gold band with a giant 24 karat princess cut diamond. I looked at it, then to my Aunt's face, she was ecstatic. "Who is the guy?"

"dkgjskr" she mumbled.

"come again" Macey prompted. Abby blushed. Abby NEVER blushes!

"Come on Abs, you have to tell us!" Bex urged.

"Come on, do we know him?" Liz asked. Abby nodded.

"Come on, who is he?"

"Joe" she muttered, blushing a deep crimson.

"Joe as in Mr. Joseph Solomon?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. All of us immediately remember when Abby had kissed my teacher in my Mom's office. She blushed again and nodded. Then we all broke down laughing at my Aunt's embarrassment. "FINALLY!" all four of us said together. She looked at us confused for a second, before we all broke down laughing again.

_END FLASHBACK!_

"Zach, Grant, Mason, and Jonas, you have a meeting on Skype with the director." My mom informed them. Zach looked at me, sadness in his eyes, because we both knew this was because he was going on a mission. I nodded, as did my best friends, and the guys kissed us, then our children, then walked slowly out of the room.

**Zach POV:**

"Director" the four of us said together.

"Ah, gentlemen, we have a mission for you. Zachary, Grant, and Mason, you three are going to go to Brazil to a secret COC base. There, we believe is where they are holding Mr. Matthew Morgan."

"I thought that investigation was closed" I said, utterly confused, then sad for my wife for when I had to tell her.

"It was, but we received an anonymous tip that he has been held there for the last 9 or so years."

"Is my…my mother there?" I can't believe I stuttered.

"Yes, we believe she is. I am faxing you the information now."

"Sir, what will I be doing?" Jonas asked.

"You will be ground support at a CIA base. It's all in the files I'm sending you."

"Sir, we all just had children, what about them, and our wives? We can't expect them to handle everything by themselves"

"I'm sorry, but we need you, can they figure something out?"

"_We'll_ try" I said, emphasizing the "we'll".

"Thank you. Also, Jonas, you will be coming home a week earlier than the other three, from there, one of the local R&D specialists will take over from there."

"Yes sir" we all said at the same time.

"Time to break the news to the girls" I muttered, not excited at all.

We walked slowly back to the hospital room where our four wives and our four daughters were. The second we walked in, they knew something was up. "Where are you going?" Cam asked the second she saw my face.

"Brazil" I really hate this part of a mission.

"How long?" Bex asked.

"Month and a halfish" Grant answered, looking at the floor.

"What are you doing?" Macey asked.

"Hunting down a COC base" Mason answered.

"Why?" Cam asked.

I moved towards her, and sat on her bed. "Cam, they think your dad might be there. They want us to get in find him and get out."

"My dad?" she asked, shocked, holding Mikayla close, and Ginny dropped to the bed and hugged her.

"What do they want you to do? you're an R&D specialist?" Liz asked worriedly.

"I'm just ground support. I'm going to be coming home a week before them." Jonas answered.

None of us liked doing this to our wives, especially so soon after them going into labor.

"Why do you have to go?" Cam asked, she looked close to tears, and it broke my heart to see her almost cry. Cam never cries.

"Cam, you know the six of us are the CIA's top agents, you three can't go because you just had a baby, so us three have too"

"Just come home. Don't end up like my daddy, come home. Be safe and come back"

"I will, I promise, I'll always come back" she let a tear fall, but didn't wipe it away. I reached over, and wiped it away, and she leaned into my touch. "I love you Cam, and I always will"

"I love you" she whispered, and let another tear slip. I wiped it away, and I realized the others were in similar positions.

"And I will be back"

_**One month 5 days 9 hours 57 minutes and 46 seconds later**_

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

"Cameron Morgan, headmistress of the Gallagher Academy, how may I help you?" I answered the phone. I was just heading down to dinner, but they called just as I was standing up.

"Hey Cam" could it really be?

"Zach?" I asked, out of breathe. What? His voice knocked the wind out of me.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Why haven't you called at all before now?"

"We were undercover in the base. We couldn't call anybody"

"When are you coming back?"

"Today"

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, he is in the hospital ward at the CIA base here in Brazil. He is going to be here for a couple days, then they are sending him to the Gallagher hospital ward."

"Zach, I love you. I love you so much. I am going to get Bex and Macey and we are going to pick you up"

"We land in an hour at the CIA airstrip in Fairish Virginia (NOTE: I made that town up)"

"Ok, I Love you"

"I love you too"

"I can't wait to see you"

"Can't wait either"

"Bye"

"Bye" I leaped up to go find Bex. THERE COMING HOME! I CAN"T WAIT!"


	21. Chapter 21

"BEX!" I yelled excitedly, running into her dorm. I left Mikayla asleep in my room one door over.

"BLOODY HELL! CAMMIE KEEP IT DOWN! Bell is trying to sleep!" she whisper shouted. I nodded my head but continued bouncing. "What did they put in your coffee?"

"Guess what I just heard!"

"What?"

"Ok so I just got a call from Zach! THEIR COMING HOME TODAY! They are on their way right now! Zach, Grant, and Mason are coming home! We get to pick them up today!"

"OH MY GOSH! WHEN?" she asked excitedly.

"They land in an hour! At and airport 45 minutes away...we need Liz to watch the girls!"

"She can't, she is on some big project she got today. She, Jonas, and Daniela have been locked in their rooms all day."

"I have an idea. Let's ask Ginny Alexis Carmon and Jazmine. It's Saturday so they don't have classes." I ran to their dorms, and knocked.

"Cammie? What is it" Alexis asked.

"Can you three watch Mikayla Adelynn and Isabella?"

"Sure" the three of them grabbed some stuff and followed me back to the dorm. On the way, we ran into Ginny.

"Mom?"

"Hey, your father is coming home today and I'm going to go pick him up."

"Can I come?"

"No, I need you and these three girls to watch Mikayla, Isabella, and Adelynn. And can one of you go to Liz's dorm and offer to watch Daniela?"

Carmon broke off and rant to Liz's dorm, and came back a minute later holding baby Daniela.

"Bex, Macey, let's go!"

We ran to the garage and I jumped in my Mustang, Bex jumped in her Lamborghini, and Macey got In her Mercedes. And we drove to the airport. We got there with five minutes to spare. We parked in the parking lot, and ran to the Tarmac where their helicopter was going to land. The Tarmac was on the other side of a building. We waited, and watch a small black speck turn into a CIA official helicopter. They landed, and Zach, Grant, and Mason piled out, carrying large duffle bags. They ran to where we were standing, and hugged us. "I missed you so much Zach"

"I was only gone a few weeks."

"More like a month and a half! I still missed you" I said.

He chuckled "I missed you too, Kit Kat." I hugged him tighter. He lifted my face, and we stood there kissing for a few seconds, but we were cut short by a loud...

BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Then I felt myself being thrown backwards, and landing on the ground. Zach landed next to me, and we both leaped up. We ran to the others, as they also leaped up. We were closer to the helicopter now when a second explosion threw us back again, and when we were mid air, an third and fourth explosion threw us farther. We landed, and I blacked out, but the last thing I saw was the other five sprawled out on the Tarmac, and Zach was all cut and bloody, and I guessed I was too.

When I woke up, I looked around to see the others still unconscious and we were I a hospital. I had a killer headache, and everything seemed too bright. I looked over at Zach, and he too was still out. I saw Mom walk in holding Mikayla, and Ginny, and Solomon followed, but I abruptly passed out again.

When I awoke the second time, i looked around and saw Bex and Macey eating, and Grant and Mason pushing empty food trays away. I looked over at Zach, and he started to stir. "Cammie" he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I'm here Zach" I assured him. I'm right here."

He looked in my direction "what happened?"

"The helicopter exploded. We were all outside of it and it exploded. It exploded four times."

He looked confused "how?"

"We don't know"

"Where is Mikayla? And Ginny?" he tried to sit up, but dropped back down to the pillow holding his ribs.

"Mom had them, I don't know right now. What's wrong?"

"I think I have a couple broken ribs"

"And a cracked collarbone and a broken ankle and a dislocated shoulder, and a concussion" Solomon said, walking into our hospital room.

"Joe?" all six of us said together.

"and as for you Cammie, broken leg, cracked collarbone, your c section wound tore open, you wrist is cracked, and you have a concussion."

I looked over my body to see thick gauze on my stomach, a green cast on my leg, and wrap around my chest and shoulders, and an orange cast on my wrist, and felt gauze wrapped around my head. I looked at Zach to see a blue cast on his ankle and up his shin, thick wrap around his ribs, chest, and shoulders, and his arm was in a sling. He went on and told everyone else. "Bex you have three broken ribs, a concussion, a broken leg, a cracked knee cap, and a fractured elbow" she had a purple cast on her leg, up to her thigh, a red cast on her arm, past her elbow, and gauze wrapped around her head, and wrap around her chest and shoulders. "Macey, you have a broken ankle, a broken wrist, a concussion, and a torn ligament in your left thigh." Macey had pink cast on her ankle and halfway up her leg, a green cast on her wrist, and gauze wrapped around her head. "Grant, you have a broken, concussion, knee, a broken collarbone, and five broken ribs" he had a black cast on his leg and wrap on his ribs and collarbone. "Mason you have a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist, a concussion, and a cracked elbow" he had his arm in a sling, a grey cast on his arm, past his elbow, ad thick gauze on his head. "Where is Mikayla and Ginny?"

"And Isabella"

"And Adelynn"

"Cam, your mother and those three senior girls are watching them"

"Ok, how long have we been out?" a look crossed his face, but left before I could figure out what it was. "Joe, how long?"

"About three and a half weeks"

"THREE AND A HALF WEEKS!" Bex Macey and I yelled together. He nodded "how could we have been out for three and a half weeks?" I asked.

"You six hit your heads... A lot...and hard"

"Holy crap" Grant mumbled.

"I want to see my daughters." Zach spoke up.

"Me too" Grant and mason said together.

"Let me go get them." Solomon left and go five minutes later, he returned, with my mother, and the senior girls following. Carmon

Was holding Mikayla, Alexis was Holding Isabella, and Jazmine was holding Adelynn. Mom was carrying a sleeping Ginny.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nearly two in the morning" My mother whispered.

"Lay her down over here." Zach said, gesturing to the spot on the bed next to where he was. My mom laid her down next to him, and he put his blanket over her, while he was getting up, leaving the bed to her. He came over, and sat at the foot of my bed, and I motioned for him to sit up with me while I scooted over. "I want to hold my daughter" I said. Carmon started to move towards me, but mom stopped her. "What?" she asked.

"Look at her, do you think she is in any condition to hold her?" my mom whispered.

"Mom, I am 21, I can decide if I am well enough to hold my daughter and I am going to hold my daughter!" I said firmly, and Zach touched my arm to calm me down, but I was going to hold my baby. Mom looked thoughtful, then allowed Carmon to move forward and hand me my daughter. I never wanted to let her go again. Her little eyelids fluttered open and she looked at me, cocked her head, and giggled, then she moved closer into me, snuggling into my arms and chest, and closed her eyes again, and a second later, she was asleep again. I smile up at Zach, and he smiled at me too. I looked at my friends to see them holding their babies too, then I realized something "where's Liz?" I asked, and look came across all of my friends' faces, like they just realized it too. "Yeah, and Jonas?" Grant also asked.

We looked at my mom and Solomon. "Well, they are working on a special project right now."

"We have been unconscious for three and a half weeks and they can't even visit when we wake up?" Macey said, hurt and angry.

"Well, they don't actually know you are awake. They were here every day but we needed them to get back to work and we told them we would tell them when you woke up"

"And you haven't?" I asked accusingly.

"No"

"Why not?"

"We need them to focus"

"Our friend deserves to know we are awake" Bex retorted.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny slip out of the bed. She looked at me, mouthed 'I'll tell her', and eased silently out of the room. "Cam, this project is of vital importance, and we need them to finish."

"What is it?"

"We can't tell you"

"Why"

"Because"

"Because why"

"Because we can't!"

I put the look on my face that I only used for bad students. "Please, why?"

"Memory regeneration" Liz said, walking into the hospital room.

"Why?"

"Your dad, he doesn't remember past going to the circus with you in 6th grade"

"He doesn't remember?" I asked.

"No" Jonas said solemnly.

"where is he? You said in a couple days he was coming here. Where is he?"

"In a separate room, off of a passage off of the covert operations room in the subs." My mom answered

"Ok, I'm tired, can someone take Mikayla, I need to sleep" Zach picked her up, and went back to his bed. When he sat, Ginny woke up, and got out of his bed. He sat down, and I fell asleep, dreaming about the good times I had with my daddy.


	22. AN

**Sorry for another crappy author's note but I feel I have to warn you. I'm going to be gone for a while and I won't be able to update any of my stories until I get back. I could update a couple of them early June but not many, and then I won't be able to until after July 3****rd****. please don't hate me! But I will be out of town on vacation since it is summer. I still love all of my faithful readers!**


	23. Chapter 22

Waking up, I realized I really want to see my dad. I saw that my friends and husband were asleep. I quietly got out of bed, but just as I did, Carmon came into the room. "Cam" she whispered "Don't get up"

"Carmon, can you push me in a wheel chair down to sub level one?"

She considered this for a moment, then grabbed a wheelchair and helped me into it. We got down to sub level one and saw my mom starting to open a passage. "Thank you Carmon, I'll take care of her from here" Carmon nodded, passed me off to my mom, and left. Mom pushed me into a passage and we went through a dark passage. When we got to the end, it opened up to a huge white room with dim lights and couches, chairs, and cots lined the walls. In the center was a bed where my dad lay, with monitors hooked up to him, and he was watching and listening to Mr. Solomon, who was sitting on the end of his bed, with his feet up on the bed. He was reading to him, I never caught what though, because as soon as we entered, he snapped the book shut and stuffed it in his leather jacket. "Rachel, Cameron" Solomon said, nodding. "Cammie?" my dad asked, eye brows furrowed.

"Yeah Daddy, it's me"

"How? Your only twelve"

"No Daddy, I'm twenty-one. I'm married and have two kids. One of them, the oldest, I adopted, her name is Ginny, and the other, she's an infant, is mine, her name is Mikayla."

"How"

"Matt, I already told you. You went missing nine years ago; you have no memory of the last nine years" Mr. Solomon said gently.

"My baby girl is married and I didn't get to see her wedding or hand her off. I didn't get to make sure she wasn't marrying a controlling jerk."

"Daddy, calm down, do you want to meet him?"

"Of course I want to meet him"

"I'll go get him Cam" Mr. Solomon said, getting up from my father's bed.

"Thank you Mr. Solomon" He nodded and left the room. After a couple minutes of silence, I asked "Daddy, are you ok?"

"The last thing I remember is taking you to the circus. Why can't I remember after that?"

"I don't know Daddy, but we will figure it out." just then Mr. Solomon walked in with Zach sitting in a wheel chair. Zach looked from me to my dad and back to me with worry and sympathy on his face. I think my father scares the great Zachary Goode!

"Mr. Morgan, sir, I'm Zachary Goode"

"Goode? Are you related to Catherine Goode?"

"She is my mother, sir, but I'm not like her. She is a terrible person who hurt a lot of people. Cam, Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant, Mason, and I have done a lot of work with the CIA to bring her down. We finally got her a couple weeks before...before our wedding." he got a lot quieter at the end and he stared at the ground.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. "Mom, where are Ginny and Mikayla?"

"I'll go get them"

"Thanks mom" she left the room.

"Young man, how long did you and Cammie date?" my father asked. Not the worst question he could come up with.

"Three years before we got married and we have been married for a year, sir"

"Why did you get married to my daughter?"

"Dad! Why do you think we got married?"

"Cam, I want to hear it for myself"

"It's all right Cam, I knew I would marry Cam from the moment I saw. I loved her at first sight. She is beautiful, sweet, humble, courageous, caring, daring, and the nicest person I know. She is always there for others, especially her closest friends and family. I love her with every fiber of my being. There is no one in the world that could pull me away from her. She is my perfect other half." he looked at me and my father, a little pink in the cheeks. He has never spilled his heart out like that to anyone but me, and now my father.

"I'm satisfied. Zach, I'm glad to have you in the family." just then mom came in holding Mikayla and Ginny was walking behind her. Mom brought Mikayla over to me and I brought her over to Dad.

"Daddy, this is your granddaughter, Mikayla. Ginny, come here" Ginny walked over and stood by me. "And this is your other granddaughter, Ginny." I handed Mikayla over to him, Zach wheeled up next to us, and Ginny sat on his lap.

"I have two grandchildren..." he muttered."I need to be alone right now" he handed Mikayla back to me and stared at the wall opposite us. Mom and Solomon pushed us back out of the room and up to the hospital wing.

"Mom" I started to say, but couldn't find words to say what I wanted to say.

"He was just overwhelmed Cam, he just needs a little time." Mr. Solomon said, talking to me like a friend and not like a teacher.

I nodded, and we went back to the hospital wing. On the way, both Ginny and Mikayla fell asleep. I hadn't realized it but it was getting kind of late. Dinner was commencing and everyone was going to be in their dorms in an hour. Ginny was on Zach's lap still, and she had her head on his chest and her feet hanging off of the side with her hands around his neck, sitting there fast asleep. Mikayla was in my arms and she drifted off, sucking on her right hand thumb and she was holding onto my shirt with her left hand. We got back to the wing and mom took Mikayla, putting her in the crib that was at the foot of my bed. Solomon picked Ginny up and put her in one of the extra hospital beds. Zach and I got back in our beds and I realized that my friends were up and watching us. Mom and Solomon walked out, and I addressed my friends. "So?" I muttered.

Bex climbed out of her bed and slowly limped over to my bed, as did Mace. They sat on either side of me, getting under my blanket. We sat there and after a couple minutes the guys fell asleep. we rolled our eyes at the typical guy behavior, and I started "I…" I didn't know what to say.

"We know what you need" Bex said.

"Yeah, we need to get a big screen tv" Mace started

"Some awesome movies" Bex continued.

"And some ice cream" they said together.

"And I know just where we should do it" all three of us slowly got out of our beds and crept out into the hall. We snuck up to my office, opened the trap door under my bedroom, and we slid down the short slide into the secret hideout, and pulled the lever that closes the trap door. "Bex, movies, Mace, ice cream, Liz, blankets, and I'll get pajamas, I hate these hospital pajamas they give us." We all set to work, and congregated back at the tv, changed, and relaxed on the couch, bean bags, and what not.

We turned on our favorite movie (NOTE: this is my favorite movie so I'm making it their favorite too) Speed Racer. "To be honest, Speed is really freaking hot!" I said, during the first race scene, plunging my spoon into my mint chocolate chip Ben & Jerry's ice cream, my favorite flavor.

"Come on, not nearly as hot as Rex is!" Macey said, grabbing and eating a spoonful of moose track ice cream, her favorite.

"Racer X is way hotter!" Bex announced, grabbing a spoonful of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream, her favorite.

"Bex, Rex and Racer X are the same person!" Macey said, rolling her eyes.

"I know but he changed his face, he is hotter now!" She exclaimed, plunging her spoon back into her Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

"I know he's a little older but Inspector Detector is REALLY hot to me!" Liz announced earning rolling eyes and weird looks from us. She stuck her spoon in her Ben & Jerry's Crème Brule ice cream, her favorite.

"Sorry girly but Speed is far cuter!" I exclaimed.

"I say we should be glad we do not all want the same people, except Macey and Bex, though Mace wants the younger and Bex the older, so we all get our own people." Liz explained.

"Yeah yeah yeah" we all said together.

"They did amazingly in this movie! I love the races!" We watched the movie, it ended and we turned on Alice in Wonderland. About half way through the movie, the trap door opened, and down slid Ginny, wearing her fuzzy black and neon poke-a-dot pajama pants and a green tank top,(NOTE: I own these pajamas) smiling and running over to us.

"I knew you'd be here, the guys aren't worried about you, but grandma and Mr. Solomon are, I told them not to worry because I know where you are. They said to tell you guys to tell someone where you are going next time, and you better be resting. Grandma says to tell you and then go to bed…do I have to?"

"Here, watch the end of this movie with us, and then go to bed, ok?"

"OK! You're the best momma!" she sat next to me, and got under my blanket with me.

At the end of the movie, Ginny said goodnight, and we put on John Carter of Mars. After that we watched Thor, then Avengers, and then we decided to watch a couple episodes of Stargate SG-1. We went to bed around 10:00 in the morning, we slept in the bedroom down here, and slept till 6:00 PM. We decided to stay down here though, and we watched more Stargate. We watched till midnight and decided to sleep again, concussions are crazy things, and woke up at ten the next morning. We decided we probably should show ourselves to the world again, and went back up to the hospital wing, where we laid in beds, until eight at night, where we snuck back down to the room, telling the guys that we were going where we went last night, and we watched more tv.

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, and I hope it was good. I have beenout of town for so long and I am trying to catch up on my updating! R&R please!**


End file.
